Wrath of the Lightning God
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: As Harry and his friends are searching for the last Horcruxes, Harry stumbles upon the source of the Power He Knows Not. The answer is chakra...Under the tutelage of the yondaime Hokage, Harry sets out to finish his goal and to fulfill the Yondaime's wishes.
1. A Helping Hand and Training

_Wrath of the Lightning God _

_By: Winged Seer Wolf _

_Beta: Darksider82_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators

and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Dedication:

This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas

and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Help shall always be provided at Hogwarts for those who need it. - Albus Dumbledore

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'thinking'

"Speaking"

Jutsu

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter I

A Helping Hand and Training

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a battlefield. Dust and glass littered the corridors among the blood and bodies of its defenders. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, one of several other titles that he had, was running towards the seventh floor and was ducking and dodging spells and debris from falling stone and trying not to slip on splattered blood. As he ran throughout the castle he remembered the order and subsequent threat given by Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle the Dark Lord of Britain.

**Flashback **

_Harry and the rest of the defenders of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall when a voice called out to them from outside the Entrance Hall doors. __**"You have all fought valiantly, and I wish to spill no more magical blood. So, give me Harry Potter and I will gladly leave this place. I speak to you now Harry Potter, you have one hour to come to the Forest or I will enter the battle and kill all who have protected and aided you. You have one hour."**_

_The students began murmuring and speaking among themselves. One Slytherin by the name of Pansy Parkinson stood up and pointed straight at Harry. "There he is! Someone grab him!" She yelled triumphantly hoping someone would grab him and subdue him for the Dark Lord, but instead the other three Houses, stood up and pointed their wands at the offending Slytherin. _

_Professor McGonagall looked out over the hall and said, 'Ms. Parkinson, you and the other Slytherin's may leave first out of the Great Hall." The Slytherin's filed out of the Hall, followed soon by the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, then Gryffindor. _

_Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked the teen. _

"_Oh, yeah." Harry replied as he turned and looked for Ron and Hermione. He had searched the entire Great Hall and he left the hall for the seventh floor all the while thinking, 'I need more time and training.' _

_**End Flashback **_

He reached the seventh floor with little to no problem, while Ron and Hermione were off doing who knew what. He slowed to a fast walk and headed towards a blank wall in which he began to pace in front of all the while thinking, 'I need help to defend my friends and loved ones, my precious people.' He walked in front of the wall three times while thinking this thought and after the third time there appeared an ancient Japanese style door.

Harry slid the door open as the door had no door knob and inside he found a wooded training ground and a single building. The training ground was a grassy area with dense trees lining the edge of the training ground. There were various training dummies and targets in the area. The building was a two story house that was tan colored and had a paper Japanese style front door which had five dragons that were each painted differently. The farthest on the right was dark blue with a wave pattern. The next one was orange-red with a fire pattern. the center one was white-blue with the dragon looking upwards whereas the others were facing the center dragon. The fourth dragon was a silver color with wind like swirls and the final dragon was a brown color with stones and boulders in it.

Harry opened the door to reveal a hardwood floor and sky blue walls. He entered the room and immediately felt a pull to a room. Harry began to search the house and soon found himself in an office that had huge bookcases and a dark wooded desk with a blonde haired man sitting in the chair behind the desk. The man was wearing white robes with crimson trim and a fire symbol on his left breast over his heart and he was wearing a flat style hat that tapered to a point at the front. The hat was white and had the same crimson coloring as the robes but at the tapered front it had a red symbol that Harry couldn't identify.

Harry stood at the door waiting for the man to notice him and after five minutes he did. The man looked up and motioned him into the office.

"Hello, young man. How can I help you?" the man asked him.

"Where am I and who are you?" Harry asked.

"You are in my office and I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato." the now named Minato replied.

"So, you're a leader of some village?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now back to you, why you are here?" Minato replied steering the conversation back on track.

"I am in dire need of help as my family and friends are fighting for their lives against Voldemort, a Dark Lord." Harry said.

"Who is Voldemort?" Minato asked him, but as Harry was about to answer, a stack of papers appeared in front of him and he perused the files on Voldemort that the room provided for him. After a few minutes of looking over the information he looked back at Harry. "Ah, I see. He's like a man that I know personally." Minato murmured to himself. Minato cleared his throat and asked Harry a question. "Why do you fight?"

"I fight to protect those that can't protect themselves. I fight to bring a semblance of peace to the magical world. I know that peace doesn't last forever, but I have tried my hardest to bring it to reality. I fight to protect my family and friends, my precious people." Harry replied.

"Very good, I shall train you in a whole new way. A way that is used in my world but is not used in yours." Minato said.

"What do you mean, 'your world'?" Harry asked him.

"We are from different dimensions. This is the closest we can get to crossing into each other's dimensions until I train you. Then you will be able to cross dimensions freely with a technique I shall teach you but that is for later." Minato replied.

"So what will you be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"I will be teaching you how to use your chakra, chakra control, elemental manipulation, elemental jutsu's of your element, hand to hand combat, illusionary techniques, stealth and tracking, interrogation and assassination techniques and finally Sealing techniques." Minato replied.

"Okay...So when do we start?" Harry asked.

We start tomorrow. I will draw up a schedule and we'll go from there. Also we will implement a time dilation field of three months equaling fifteen minutes of real world time for a year. You will, unfortunately age while training but that is the only side effect of the time dilation." Minato said.

"I can deal with it." Harry commented. "Where do I sleep?" Harry asked.

"There is a bedroom on the second floor on the right hand side that is for you to use." Minato replied.

"Thank you, Minato." Harry replied.

"You're welcome..." Minato trailed off.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"You're welcome Harry." Minato finished.

Harry left the office and searched the house for his bedroom. He found it exactly where Minato said it would be. The walls of the room were slate grey with drawings of kanji and tribal pictures placed on the walls. The floor was again hardwood, like the rest of the house. The furniture consisted of a bed, desk, two nightstands, a closet and dresser all in light colors of wood. Harry laid down on the bed and slept for the day, letting his body heal from the huge battle he was just in and to recuperate from the journey he had taken to bring Voldemort one step closer to mortality.

The next morning, Harry got up and found some new clothes in the closet and dresser. He found a fish net shirt, a black with white trim shirt and a pair of black sandals in the closet. In the dresser he found a pair of armored black cargo pants that were outfitted with loops and zippable pockets for the equipment he would be using. He also found a heavy duty black belt in a 'X' formation. The top part of the belt fit into the waist loops of the pants, which fit the lower part over his outer thighs. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Minato making breakfast.

Minato and Harry ate their breakfast in silence and fifteen minutes later after breakfast was finished, Minato handed Harry a schedule for his training. The schedule was based on the time dialation and was split into four parts.

3 months = 15 minutes

_7 am - Wake Up _

_7:30 am - Breakfast _

_8 am to 9 am - Unlocking Chakra/Chakra Control Exercises/Finding out Element _

_9 am to 11 am - Weight Training _

_11 am to 12pm - Stealth and Tracking/Throwing Accuracy _

_12 pm to 12:30 pm - Lunch _

_1 pm to 2 pm - Beginning Hand to Hand Combat _

_2 pm to 4 pm - Beginning Hand Signs Training/Beginning Elemental Jutsus_

_4 pm to 5 pm - History of Elemental Nations and Hidden Villages _

_5pm to 6pm - Beginning Genjutsu Techniques_

_6 pm to 6:30 pm - Dinner _

_6:30 pm to 8 pm - Beginning Interogation Techniques _

_8 pm to 9 pm - Beginning Sealing Techniques _

_9 pm to 10 pm - Down Time _

_10 pm - Lights Out_

6 months

_7 am - Wake Up _

_7:30 am - Breakfast _

_8 am to 9 am - Intermiediate Chakra Control Exercises_

_9 am to 11 am - Weight Training _

_11 am to 12pm - Stealth and Tracking_

_12 pm to 12:30 pm - Lunch _

_1 pm to 2 pm - Intermiediate Hand to Hand Combat _

_2 pm to 4 pm - Intermiediate Hand Signs Training/Intermiediate Elemental Jutsus _

_4 pm to 5 pm - Intermiediate Genjutsu Techniques_

_5pm to 6pm - Sparing (Knowledge up to this point) _

_6 pm to 6:30 pm - Dinner _

_6:30 pm to 8 pm - Intermiediate Interogation Techniques _

_8 pm to 9 pm - Intermiediate Sealing Techniques _

_9 pm to 10 pm - Down Time _

_10 pm - Lights Out_

9 months

_7 am - Wake Up _

_7:30 am - Breakfast _

_8 am to 9 am - Advanced Chakra Control Exercises_

_9 am to 11 am - Weight Training _

_11 am to 12pm - Elemental Manipulation - Creating Justsus_

_12 pm to 12:30 pm - Lunch _

_1 pm to 2 pm - Advanced Hand to Hand Combat _

_2 pm to 4 pm - Advanced Hand Signs Training/ Advanced Elemental Jutsus_

_4 pm to 5 pm - Advanced Genjutsu Techniques_

_5pm to 6pm - Sparing (Knowledge up to this point) _

_6 pm to 6:30 pm - Dinner _

_6:30 pm to 8 pm - Advanced Interogation Techniques _

_8 pm to 9 pm - Advanced Sealing Techniques _

_9 pm to 10 pm - Down Time _

_10 pm - Lights Out_

12 months

_7 am - Wake Up _

_7:30 am - Breakfast _

_8 am to 9 am - Master Level Chakra Control Exercises_

_9 am to 11 am - Weight Training _

_11 am to 12pm - Elemental Manipulation - Creating Justsus_

_12 pm to 12:30 pm - Lunch _

_1 pm to 2 pm - Master Level Hand to Hand Combat _

_2 pm to 4 pm -Master Level Hand Signs Training _

_4 pm to 5 pm - Master Level Genjutsu Techniques_

_5pm to 6pm - Sparing (Knowledge up to this point) _

_6 pm to 6:30 pm - Dinner _

_6:30 pm to 8 pm -Master Level Interrogation Techniques _

_8 pm to 9 pm - Master Level Sealing Techniques _

_9 pm to 10 pm - Down Time _

_10 pm - Lights Out_

_After looking over his training schedule, Minato and Harry went outside to the training ground. They sat in a lotus style on the cut grass as Minato began Harry's first training session._

_"Now, to unlock your Chakra all you have to do is meditate until you feel a power ebbing and flowing like the ocean throughout your body. The power should be a light sky blue color." Minato said as Harry closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out. _

Harry focused on his breathing and began to think of the ocean and its ebbing and flowing. He delved deep within his mind and soon found a diamond white door that was a crackling blue color. He opened the door and was immediately thrown off his breathing exercise. As Harry opened his eyes, he felt a powerful jolt. The kind of jolt you get when you get shocked by static, but much more powerful.

On the outside, Harry's newly opened chakra enveloped his body in a blue-white color. Minato stepped back in shock not only because of that but because when Harry opened his eyes, they were the same color as his chakra and every once in a while a burst of lightning would cross over the entire eye, which according to ancient scrolls -that Minato had perused in his spare time- said that what Harry was doing was a sign that his body was overflowing with power.

"Harry, calm yourself before you hurt yourself and I." Minato instructed. Harry breathed in and concentrated on retracting his immense and probably volatile chakra. After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and stood up.

"What's next, Minato-sensei?" Harry asked his teacher.

"Since you have unlocked your chakra, we can now move onto finding which element your chakra responds to. Unless I'm mistaken, your chakra has an extremely high affinity towards lightning." Minato replied as he handed Harry a slip of paper.

"What is this sensei?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry is chakra paper that ninja's use to find their elemental affinities. Just channel a small amount of chakra into the paper and if the paper splits its wind. It will crumble if its earth. For water it gets soaked. For fire it burns and for lightning it will crinkle. So, please channel your chakra now." Minato explained.

Harry channeled his chakra and to Harry and Minato's shock the paper and Harry's hand was enveloped in lightning. The power of the lightning was so intense that Minato had to take a few steps backwards to get away from the heat.

"Okay Harry, cut the flow of chakra to the paper." Minato said as Harry pulled back his chakra. "I've never seen chakra paper have that kind of reaction in someone so young. Usually, kids who want to be ninja's use the chakra paper six months to a year and they have never had a reaction was powerful as that. The only thing that I can think that even comes close to it are the Bijuu." Minato commented.

"Sensei, what are the Bijuu?" Harry asked the older man.

"They are nine immense creatures made up of chakra that are linked to nature. They are immortal and the only way to defeat them is to seal them into humans, preferably infants because a Bijuu's chakra is as powerful as yours is at the moment and it will literally burn out an adult's chakra system and be free to roam the land again. In an infant, the Bijuu's chakra can merge with the infant's chakra network because their networks are malleable and it hasn't had time to set. Each Bijuu is either linked to an element or to an emotion. But the one thing that each Bijuu gives its container is a powerful healing factor. When we get in-depth into the Elemental Countries history I'll tell you how to recognize each vessel, and the hidden names of the Bijuu." Minato explained to his student.

"Now, we will work on weight training. I'm going to paint some seals on your arms, legs and waist. The seals will sync with your chakra and act as weights starting at twenty pounds and increasing as you get used to them. This will continue the entire time you're here training. The increase in weight will help you get faster because every time the seals put more weight on your body you will need to put more exertion into your punching and kicking." Minato said.

"I understand sensei." Harry replied as Minato motioned for Harry to roll up his pants legs, sleeves and shirt to bare his forearms, lower legs, and abdomen. Minato, then took out a brush and his black ink and began to paint the seals on Harry. After twenty minutes of lying on the ground, Minato finally let Harry up and told him to introduce chakra into each of the seals on his body. Harry did as his sensei asked and slowly pushed his immense chakra into each of the four seals on his person and as the seals took effect, Harry felt heavier and could hardly walk.

"Is, not being able to walk properly a sign of the seals working, sensei?" Harry asked interested.

"Yes. The seals are working properly. Now that that is finished why don't you walk around the training ground to get used to the new weight." Minato said as Harry began, slowly but surely walking around the training area. After a while, Harry got used to the weight and walked back over to his sensei.

"Now that you have begun to stabilize with the weights, you will learn to fight with them on every afternoon after lunch. You are under no circumstances to release the seals while training with me and it will be up to you to decide when to release them after you leave here at the end of the year." Minato said to his young student as Harry nodded in reply.

So, now what sensei?" Harry asked ready to learn more.

"Now, you will learn Stealth and tracking along with throwing and accuracy." Minato said as he handed Harry two satchels. One was sky blue the other snow white. Harry was confused at this until he opened them. He then looked up at his teacher, who explained what was in the bags.

"These are some of the tools used by ninja. The kunai and shuriken are the main tools used by all shinobi in combat and in training." Minato said as he pulled a Kunai and a shuriken from each of the satchels he gave to Harry. As Minato turned towards several training dummies, he threw the weapons which with immense speed and accuracy pierced the two dummies that he chose. Minato turned to Harry, who starred in awe at Minato's speed. "Now you try." Minato said as he handed Harry a kunai and a shuriken. Harry then threw the weapons with all the strength he had. The kunai hit the dummy in the stomach and the shuriken hit the dummies shoulder.

"Not bad with the kunai but your shuriken throwing could use some work." Minato commented as he showed Harry how to use a kunai and shuriken for the next half hour. At the end of the half hour, Minato took Harry into the forest and taught him how to track an enemy by observing things non shinobi don't notice. They also played a game of hide and seek to work on Harry's stealth.

After the hour was up, student and sensei went back to the house for lunch. Then afterwards, Minato started Harry on hand sign practice. Showing him the different hand signs and how they affected ones chakra. Minato went through each of the hand signs at a slow pace to show Harry the different hand movements so as to not mess up when he finally started copying his teacher. Minato had Harry practice his hand signs for the next hour then for the second hour, he had Harry practice different sequences properly before he finally showed Harry an elemental jutsu.

Minato led Harry back outside and once there, Minato sped through a string of signs before calling out a fire jutsu. **"Fire Style: Grand fireball Technique"** Minato called out as a he expelled a breath a huge boulder size fireball shot from his mouth before it hit the training logs and burning them to cinders before being recreated by the Room. They went back to Minato's office before going into the history of the elemental nations and their hidden villages.

The year of intense training had come to a close and on their last both apprentice and sensei sat together eating ramen. As they set their bowls aside Minato broke the peaceful silence.

"I also wish to give you three gifts." Minato said.

"What are they sensei?" Harry asked his teacher.

"The first of which I will tell you now." Minato said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I wish to adopt you as my son." Minato replied.

"What!" Harry said shocked.


	2. Wrath of the Lightning God

_Wrath of the Lightning God _

_By: Winged Seer Wolf _

_Beta: Darksider82_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators

and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Dedication:

This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas

and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Help shall always be provided at Hogwarts for those who need it. - Albus Dumbledore

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviewer's Corner:

Erydanes:

Yes I know that they both mean 'God'. But 'Rai' can either means 'Lightning' or 'Thunder' and since 'Rai Shin' mean's 'Thunder God' from the anime. I chose to do the secondary meaning as well of 'Rai Kami' which means 'Lightning God'.

Setsuna1415:

You will just have to continue to read to find out as the answer to your question would give away a pivotal moment in my story. Sorry.

Candinaru25:

You will just have to read to find out.

Kingdark:

Well, whatever you decide, I hope you will recommend this story to others.

Williamsangel88:

The answer to your question will be answered now.

Dark Neko 4000

The answer to all your questions will be answered in this chapter, so please be patient.

I wish to say thanks to the following people for your encouragement towards this story:

Raikou Kusanagi, Bluetooth, Darksider82, DZ2, crazyredhead, lady nyshah, sniper757, Noctisis Rrhagia, Ginastar, Guest, (Cool)Guest, (hey)Guest, Olaf74, Karthik9, Corruptmonk, and Vrriacho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I also wish to say that I have received 29 reviews so far so let's get it to 40 or more this time.

TO GET FULL EFFECT OF THE BATTLE: Once Upon A Time Theme (6:49) – WSW

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'thinking'

"Speaking"

Jutsu

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Last time in Wrath of the Lightning God

"_I also wish to give you three gifts." Minato said. _

"_What are they sensei?" Harry asked his teacher. _

"_The first of which I will tell you now." Minato said. _

"_What is it?" Harry asked. _

"_I wish to adopt you as my son." Minato replied._

"_What!" Harry said shocked._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter II

Wrath of the Lightning God

Harry stood there in front of Minato in shock.

"What?" Harry repeated to his teacher.

"I wish to adopt you as my son." Minato replied.

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"Because, you are needed to help my son with his own destiny and to teach him what I have taught you." Minato replied.

"If I accept this, what will happen to me?" Harry asked.

"You will change slightly. Possibly your hair will change color and your eyes will possibly have a color change and your build will somewhat change. I have no idea as this is the most complicated seal that I know." Minato said.

"Why would you do this?" Harry asked.

"I do this because, I see myself in you and wish for you to carry on fighting for peace and to help guide the next generation." Minato replied.

Harry thought about the adoption and after a few minutes of thinking gave Minato his answer.

"I accept the offer." Harry said.

"Very well, I need you to hold out your hand while I draw the seal on the back of your hand." Minato said as Harry held out his right hand and Minato drew the complicated seal in a combination of twists, turns, loops and swirls. After three minutes of complicated drawing the seal was finished. The seal looked like a whirlpool with clouds interspersed with lightning.

"Now, the only thing left to do is add my blood to the seal." Minato said as he cut his palm and held it over Harry's dominant hand and several drops of blood hit the seal and it flashed a dark blue color and the slowly disappeared.

Harry suddenly screamed in pain as his teachers blood mixed with his. He doubled over in pain as his body was pushed and pulled and stretched. After a few minutes, he screamed even louder as his eyes began to burn, like someone had poured acid over his eyes and then rapidly healed them.

Harry stood up to face his teacher, who pointed him to a mirror behind him. Harry turned and gasped. Looking back at him was a teen with a medium build; his hair had taken on the color of molten gold with black tresses throughout the head of hair. The eyes were a cerulean blue with an emerald green burst centered around the pupil.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed as he stood there looking at his reflection.

"Harry, I did some testing with a sample of your blood that I took when you were sleeping and I found something strange." Minato said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You told me during our down time that you fought a giant snake and that it bit you, and that Voldemort cast a killing curse at you which marked you with that lightning bolt scar, well I have found out that the venom from the snake and the killing curse have combined with your blood. You also said that a phoenix healed you with its tears." Minato said.

"So?" Harry asked confused.

"Your blood is both Life and Death to those who have it. Taken by force, your blood is instant death or quite possibly you could use it as a weapon against your enemies. On the other hand, your blood can heal people with your permission." Minato finished.

"Whoa." Harry said amazed.

"Now back to your gifts. I have two scrolls here, one is a summoning contract and the other contains a sword, coat and mask to use on mission where identity can be used against you." Minato said as he handed Harry a large faded scroll and a smaller scroll. The larger of the two had ornate drawings on it, which Harry couldn't make sense of. Harry unrolled the larger of the two scrolls, and saw thousands of names.

"What kind of summons is this, Dad?" Harry asked his adoptive father.

"I don't know Harry, you will have to summon the animal to find out. I would suggest putting a lot of chakra into the summons, so you can talk to the boss summons." Minato suggested to his newly adopted son.

"Okay." Harry said as they walked out to the training ground outside.

Once outside, Harry signed the contract and placed his palm on the scroll and then did the hand signs for the summoning and expelled a huge amount of chakra.

"Summoning!" Harry commanded as the chakra was expelled from his body. A huge cloud of smoke enveloped the area and Harry and Minato heard a harsh voice yell out.

"Orochimaru! How dare you summon me!" the voice yelled. The smoke cleared to reveal a huge black and purple snake. The snake looked around and soon spotted Harry and Minato. "Who are you and how did you summon me?" The snake asked menacingly.

"My name is Hadrian Namikaze, and I am your summoner." Harry replied.

"**You! Be my summoner? Where is Orochimaru? Tell me or I'll swallow you whole and leave this place. " **the snake asked/said. Harry started to get angry.

"_§How dare you threaten me!§"_ Harry hissed at the snake, who froze in shock.

"**How do you know the language of my ancestors?" **The snake asked the teen in a submissive tone.

"I just do. Do you have a problem with me being your summoner?" Harry asked the snake.

"**No, My Lord. I am Manda, King of the Snake Clan. My ancestors have passed down a legend that those that speak the snake language have total control over the snake contract and that if a speaker summons the boss, then one of the summoners on the contract has done** **unspeakable things to others using the clan." **Manda replied.

"It seems that from what I can derive from the contract that Orochimaru has done something against the clan and I wish for you to rectify the situation by terminating his power with the clan." Harry said to the giant snake.

"**Very Well, My Lord." **Manda replied as he began to glow and then vanished in a puff of smoke after telling Harry. **"It's done. Summon the clan anytime you need help."**

Harry turned to his adoptive father. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"You get ready to leave for your battle." Minato said as he and Harry reentered the house. Minato watched as his son put the summoning scroll into his right thigh pocket on his armored pants and the scroll containing his sword in his left pocket.

They then walked to Minato's office, who gave Harry a letter. "What is this Dad?" Harry asked.

"The letter is for the Sandaime Hokage. The letter explains who you are and your relation to Naruto. I want you to look after Naruto for me." Minato told him.

"I will protect him with my life." Harry replied.

"Good. I want to give you something to look forward to." Minato said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"When all seems lost, those that were lost in battle shall return to help you." Minato said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"You will have to figure it out for yourself." Minato said as a door appeared behind Harry. Minato hugged his adoptive son tightly and Harry returned the favor before turning and walking through the door and disappearing from sight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry appeared in the seventh floor corridor as the door disappeared. Harry then began to pace in front of the wall a second time while thinking, _'I need to find Voldemort's horocrux. 'I need to find Voldemort's horocrux. 'I need to find Voldemort's horocrux. _and as he turned a third time, a second door appeared and when Harry opened it, the room beyond was full of old, broken things.

Harry searched and searched for the bust of the man that he had encountered last year and after awhile, he found the statue and the tiara. He grabbed the tiara and made his way out of the room. He set the tiara down on the stone floor and swiftly went through several hand signs before saying, "**Sutoton: Kaminari Barrage!"**

Lightning sprouted from his fingertips and hit the magical item. The tiara glowed silver white as the lightning flowed over it. Soon, a terrible scream rent the air as a cloud of black smoke rose from the tiara and disappeared into thin air. Harry then gathered up the tiara and put in his pocket and then Henged into his old self, before walking down the corridor not noticing a shadowy figure with molten silver eyes watching the teen walk way, before disappearing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The figure appeared in a shadowy corner of the Great Hall and by some miracle caught the eye of a teen with blonde hair, who walked towards him. The figure led the teen to the Entrance Hall.

"What do you need, sir?" The blonde asked him.

"I need you to throw this when things are about to go wrong in the courtyard." The figure requested as he pulled out a lightning bolt kunai and handed it to her. She put it into her pocket.

"Is there anything I need to do when I throw it?" the teen asked.

"Yes. You need to cover the knife with lightning and say, 'Sutoton Kuchiyose: Gekido no sono Rai Kami'." The figure replied.

"What is it? A summoning spell?" the teen asked.

"Yes." The figure replied as he vanished.

The teen grabbed the kunai in her pocket and with her resolve set wandered back into the Great Hall, waiting for her part in taking down Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The figure reappeared just in time to see Harry round the corner and run into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry. Where have you been?" Hermione asked him.

"Searching for the horocrux. What else do you think I have been doing?" Harry asked her, knowing that time was short.

"We destroyed Hufflepuff's cup." Ron replied.

"Good. I just finished destroying the diadem. Now all that's left is the snake and Voldemort." Harry replied as he walked away with Ron and Hermione following him giving each other covert looks, which the hidden figure caught. _'I need to keep an eye on them. All the pieces are in place to enact the final play.' _The figure thought as he vanished yet again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry had gotten away from Ron and Hermione, and had covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak and began the long trek to the Forbidden Forest, to end Voldemort once and for all. He entered a meadow after walking for fifteen minutes and had stumbled upon a Death Eater talking to Voldemort.

"No sign of him my Lord." The Death Eater commented to his serpentine Lord.

"I was hoping that he would show. No matter. Now we can destroy the rest of the student body and professors." Voldemort commented as the rest of his army gathered around him to begin walking towards the castle when Harry stepped forward and removed his Cloak.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I'm surprised you decided to join us. Tonight is the night, I truly become immortal and with your death none shall dare oppose me." Voldemort said as he pulled his wand and looked into Harry's eyes. "Good Bye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled as the sickly green curse flew from his wand and impacted the raven haired teen, who collapsed, glassy eyed to the forest floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry opened his eyes and saw that everything was white with white pillars stretching high into the sky. Harry slowly got to his feet and noticed that he was wearing all white clothing. He looked around in wonder at the space wondering, _'Where am I?'_

He found a bench and sat on it, but heard a small cry and Harry immediately jumped up and looked around for the source of the noise. He heard the noise a second time and noticed that it came from underneath the bench he was sitting on.

Harry looked under the bench and immediately stepped back in horror as a violently red creature stared back at him and made a noise of pain. The creature was the size of a toddler and was blood red and was -from what Harry heard- in an immense amount of pain.

Harry felt a hand latch on to his shoulder and he looked up to see a red headed woman with emerald eyes, who immediately hugged him. He recognized the woman as his mother and returned the hug. He noticed three other men behind his mother. Two recognized as his father, James and his Godfather, Sirius. But the third he did not.

James and Sirius approached Harry with broad smiles and hugged him with joy in their eyes. The third man followed at a more sedate pace. The five of them, sat on a nearby bench away from the blood red and pained creature.

It was Harry who decided to speak first. "Where am I? and who are you?" Harry asked the stranger.

"We are in Limbo. You are not fully dead nor alive. As for me, I am Salazar Slytherin and I am here to give you a gift." Slytherin said.

"What kind of gift?" Harry asked confused.

"The gift of Parseltongue." Salazar replied.

"But I already have it." Harry said.

"No. you don't. It was because of the horocrux that you were able to speak the snake language and since you have defeated my heir three times, I must now according to the law of family magic proclaim you my heir." Slytherin explained to Harry.

Harry looked towards his family, who looked back with pride in their eyes. Lilly answered Harry's unasked question. "Go with whatever you decide. It's your choice, Harry." Lilly said. Harry thought about it and after a few minutes came to a decision.

"I wish to have the gift, just to spite your heir." Harry said to Salazar.

"Very well." Salazar said as he pulled his wand and intoned a spell. "Cruorline Transferos!" The dark haired man said as a bolt of violet light hit Harry in the abdomen and he doubled over in pain for a second time that day.

He got back up from the white floor. "That hurt!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, what did you expect? Changing the blood of another to incorporate another's blood-gift comes with a little bit of pain as the blood reworks itself." Salazar replied.

Lilly, James and Sirius looked up suddenly. "It's time to go back, Harry." James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't belong here and as such are only given so much time. But you must have hope. Follow Minato's advice and you'll do fine." Sirius said.

"How do you know about him?" Harry asked shocked.

"We're dead. We see all on Earth. Now, hurry!" Lilly said.

Harry stood up and hugged his family before slowly fading away. He soon felt a hand on his chest as the person the hand was connected to felt for his beating heart. Harry stayed as still as he could, which fooled the person checking him.

"He's dead." The Death Eater exclaimed to the forces of Darkness, who cheered in response. Voldemort stepped forward and flicked his wand lifting Harry and letting him fall numerous times. Harry lied limp and tried hard not to move.

"I have won! All of Magical Britain and soon the world shall bow before Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"My Lord, I suggest that we parade Potter in front of his allies so that they lose hope and shall never rise against you. It is a show of power to them that you have defeated Potter." A Death Eater said.

"You're right, Yaxley." Voldemort replied as he looked around an spotted Hagrid. "You, Hagrid will carry Potter in front where everyone can see, so that they shall know the strength of Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord said as he lifted Harry into Hagrid's arms.

Voldemort and his army began walking towards Hogwarts Castle, cheering and carrying on with Hagrid carrying Harry's body in his arms. As they approached the courtyard, the students poured out of the Entrance Hall and once they saw Hagrid carrying Harry's body, the students began screaming and crying.

A scream of "NOOOO!" rent the air as more and more students gathered to watch Voldemort and his army enter the ruined courtyard. "**Harry Potter died while fleeing the grounds of Hogwarts. He died a coward." **Voldemort proclaimed.

"He beat you!" A student yelled.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the students fell silent. **"If there is anyone among you that wishes to join my side do so now because if not all of you shall perish as my first act as ruler of Magical Britain. Join me and live or not and die." **Voldemort said asa student rushed towards Voldemort with his fist raised and was just about to hot Voldemort when he was frozen by a spell from Voldemort.

"Well, Well, Well. Who do we have here?" The Dark Lord asked himself.

"The Longbottom boy, My Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"Ah. The one that has been giving the Carrow's trouble. Why don't you join me Mr. Longbottom?" Voldemort asked the teen.

"I'll never join you!" Neville exclaimed.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice. You will be the first of many to die this day." Voldemort replied as a blonde haired teen to Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked the blonde.

"Luna Lovegood. I have something to say first." Luna replied.

"Very well. But hurry." Voldemort replied annoyed.

Luna reached into her pocket as a figure appeared on the roof of the castle waiting for the summoning. The figures enhanced hearing picked up, Luna's words as he began a series of hand signs.

"Feel the sadness of a god." Luna said as the figure finished his sequence of signs and the sky above the courtyard was covered in clouds and it began to rain in earnest. The figure disappeared, with Luna's next sentence. "Feel the anger of a god." Luna continued as the clouds burst into crackling lightning and she reached into her pocket for the knife that a man gave her and she pulled it out and willed her magic to cast lightning on it.

"Feel the rage of a god! Sutoton Kuchiyose: Gekido no sono Rai Kami!" Luna yelled as she threw the kunai at the clouds and a burst of emerald green flew towards her. A bolt of lightning arched down and crashed in the space between Voldemort, Neville and Luna.

"**BACK OFF!"** A thunderous voice commanded as the bolt of lightning crashed into the stone covered courtyard sending everyone to the ground from the concussive force of the bolt. A figure appeared with a black sash wrapped around his waist and a sword strapped to his waist on his left side. The figure was cowled and wore a white coat with a black sideways diamond on the back that had 'Rai Kami' written in kanji in the diamond. He also wore black pants and fingerless gloves. The figure caught the deadly curse and crushed it in his left palm.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded.

"I am Raiden, the Lightning God and you have just killed my Champion." The god replied angrily.

"So. You a so called 'God' and not defeat the immortal Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said arrogantly.

The stranger scoffed and pulled out a kunai. To the muggleborn and a few half-bloods knew that this tool was the tool of a ninja but everyone was confused by it. It was by no means an ordinary kunai consisting of a twisting blade ending in a point, but in fact had three prongs strangely like a trident, but everyone noticed the strange hieroglyphics inscribed on the tag behind it. Voldemort began to cackle "THIS…" He said gesticulating towards the kunai "…IS THE SYMBOL OF YOUR POWER! HA! YOU MUST BE A WEAK 'GOD'!" he finished before descending into mad laughter and the Death Eaters joined in their laughter penetrating the night sounding like the wolves of hell scratching and growling at the barriers between hell and earth.

Raiden smirked beneath his cowl, oh these fools had already lost, he sighed and decided to initiate the end game. Luna, The Twins and Neville sensed a change in the strangers nature and went to stand by him. "We stand by you. We mourn the loss of your champion for he was our friend as well." They incanted as one, deep beneath the cowl Harry smirked 'This was going to be fun when they realize who I am.' He thought madly. He collected himself and began an exceptionally long string of handsigns infused with his magic.

"**Nature transformation art: Mokouton release, Doton release, Yoton release, Katon release, Hyoton release, Suiton release and Futon release!" **The stranger welled up a wood and brown colour and slammed them into Neville and repeated the process to the other three teenagers who fell to one knee as the power coursed through their veins.

"Everyone stand ready for tonight this war shall end." He declared before withdrawing several more kunai and throwing them at Voldemort who dodged them expertly as predicted and he laughed madly when they fell short also as planned. Smirking the stranger held out his hand and a blue orb of chakra emerged "This is for you father **RASENGAN!" **He shouted charging towards Voldemort who stared at the blue orb and stepped backwards as the stranger pulled his arm back and threw it with all his might at the dark lord.

Voldemort dodged the orb but several death eaters weren't as lucky as the ball shredded several death eaters behind him. "What are you waiting for ATTACK!" Screamed Voldemort before snapping the elder wand on the stranger and screaming "TEMPESTA SCOURGE!" Howling winds, massive bolts of lightning and bullet storm of rain sped out of the wand towards the five warriors in the centre of the lights forces.

As the lightning shot forwards Harry stepped into its path and flung his left arm out and it sped into his body. Luna inhaled the biting winds whilst Fred pooled the water around his arm. **"Storm style: Storm dragon!" **replied the stranger, taking the hint the other four elementalists followed suit. **"Wind style: DRAGON CLAW! TIGER SLASH! WATER STYLE: WATER BULLETS! FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL OF DESTRUCTION! EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPEAR BARRAGE!" **_Note to self they all thought: Don't MIX these techniques_.

The twin wind attacks connected with a fireball which set several dozen of the snatchers on fire along with Crabbe and Goyle Senior. The water bullets and earth spears connected with Voldemort only staggering and slightly cutting him instead of eviscerating him.

Antonin Dolohov charged forward his wand cutting down all those who opposed him. _To easy. This is like taking candy from a baby. _He thought when suddenly a red haired girl launched a rather powerful disarming charm at him which he had to vocalise a defensive charm "Protego." He murmured.

Ginny snarled and launched every single spell she knew "DIFFINDO! EXPELLIARMUS! REDUCTO! RELASHIO!" She screamed her wand flying erratically as she forced more magic into her spells. This caused Dolohov to step backwards but underneath the loud explosions of spells Ginny fired he whispered "Avada Kedavra."

Ginny couldn't do a thing as the killing curse sped towards her. She died with the expression of a drowned fish on her face. Meanwhile unknown to Dolohov had triggered an intense explosive reaction within the two Weasley Twins.

Fred and George both saw Ginny die at the hands of Dolohov and in their rage their chakra burst forth in two separate colors and heats. Fred slammed his hands together and shouted **"Ice style: Needles of torment." **The moisture in the air thickened into senbon sized needles as Fred hurled them at their opponents killing several.

George snarled and unknowingly made the snake sign followed by slamming his hands into the ground **"Earth style: Protruding spears!" **Jagged spears of pure earth spat from the ground killing Avery, Dolohov and mutilating Greyback enough for Lupin to calmly decapitate the tormentor of his childhood.

Neville and Luna were back to back destroying giants and whichever death eater got to close to them. Luna was providing all of the slicing and dicing blasts of wind which cut through troll hide like a knife through butter. Neville's trees and vines ripped out of the ground and managed to render several dozen Death Eaters dead including a fleeing Lucius Malfoy.

Finally that left Raiden and Voldemort squaring off. Voldemort launched several curses which Raiden dodged like a dancer and retaliated with several jutsus such as the **Great fireball **and **Gunshot. **"You're pretty good immortal but I Lord Voldemort am better."

With that the acid green killing juts spat towards Raiden who couldn't dodge it in time smirked and vanished and was replaced by a log. Voldemort stared and recoiled as a condensed blue sphere of chakra was slammed into his stomach but due to the dark rituals he had used on himself saved him.

"_§__ You are dead flesh bag!__§" _Hissed Nagini as she launched herself at Raiden. Raiden tilted backwards as Nagini shot overhead. Reach up to his mask Raiden pulled his mask off shocking Voldemort.

"Surprised Tom? You should be and impressive snake but I believe mine is bigger. **SUMMONING JUTSU!" **In a gianormous plume of smoke Manda appeared.

"_§ You summoned me my lord? Who are you hatchling?§" _Manda asked as he materialized around Harry protecting him from Nagini's strike. Whatever Nagini said to Manda obviously offended him.

"I believe my snake is bigger." Harry said before ruthlessly plunging a freshly formed **Rasengan **through Voldemorts head. As Voldemort died his body began to rapidly deconstruct at formidable pace, in response Harry's chakra and magic billowed out and a vortex of pure chakra and magic formed and it began to suck everything in.

Manda dispelled himself in a plume of smoke, Harry tried to fight the traction as did Neville, Luna, Fred and George but the five of them slowly gave ground. "GRAB MY HANDS AND DON'T LET GO!" Harry shouted as he fell into the vortex.

The moment Harry hit the vortex he dissolved into a column of lightning. Neville followed forming a column of wood, water and earth. Fred and George vanished in plumes of lava, ice, fire, earth, water and wind. Luna was the last to vanish in a gale of storms.

But as the five disappeared none of them noticed a smoky spectral version of Lord Voldemort vanish after them. "I will have my revenge."


	3. A God's Wrath and Danzo's Folly

**Wrath of the Lightning God**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf  
Beta: Darksider82  
**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

**Dedication:**  
**This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, **

**for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N  
**

**As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Beware the storms wrath, lest it turns on you and unleashes a hurricane. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**  
_Last time in Wrath of the Lightning God_

_The moment Harry hit the vortex he dissolved into a column of lightning. Neville followed forming a column of wood, water and earth. Fred and George vanished in plumes of lava, ice, fire, earth, water and wind._

_Luna was the last to vanish in a gale of storms.  
But as the five disappeared none of them noticed a smoky spectral version of Lord Voldemort vanish after them. "I will have my revenge."  
_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter III**

**A God's Wrath and Danzo's Folly  
**

On a large desk sat a mountain of paperwork. This paperwork ranged from new bills to missions. Behind the desk sat an old man who grumbled at the mountain of work that seemed to multiply in front of him. I'm too old for this shit…Why did you do this to me Minato? The man thought as he wrote 'DENIED' on yet another bill for the civilian store owners to be allowed to charge whatever price they wanted to anyone.

This old man was the Sandaime Hokage or the Third Fire Shadow. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sarutobi was feeling his sixty years of age more than ever over the past twelve years. Sarutobi was known as many things such as the 'Kami no Shinobi' or God of Shinobi and his favorite 'Sarutobi-sensei'. These days he seemed to be known as the 'Twice elected kage.'

Sarutobi was feeling weary. He had fought in two wars and lived and participated in more than his fair share of skirmishes. However it was the events of the night before that weighed him down the most.

(FLASHBACK!)  
_Naruto bounced through the trees carrying the gianormous scroll of secrets across his back. He had retrieved it after knocking out the third hokage with his perverted 'Oiroke no jutsu'._

Naruto landed in the forest and opened the scroll. He moaned at the first technique he saw which happened to be a clone jutsu. "I CAN'T DO A STUPID CLONE JUTSU! I'LL BECOME THE FIRST HOKAGE TO NOT BE ABLE TO USE THAT STUPID JUTSU BELIEVE IT!"

With that Naruto looked at the other jutsu and switched his gaze back to the clone jutsu. "Shadow clones hmm? Requires jonin level reserves. Can't hurt to try." With that Naruto began to practice the jutsu.

Iruka and Mizuki turned up about half an hour to an hour after Naruto had promised to meet Mizuki. Naruto was shocked to find out he had been tricked by one of his sensei's had been told he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine tailed fox.

Naruto looked in horror as Mizuki tried to kill him with a massive shuriken only for it to be intercepted by Iruka. Filled with rage Naruto formed a modified 'ram' sign and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a plume of smoke Naruto multiplied into over a thousand Naruto clones.

"Tangible…One thousand tangible clones…Unbelievable." Gasped Iruka who watched in amazement as the Naruto army descended upon Mizuki and pounded him into a pulp. Iruka took off his headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

(Flashback kai)

Sarutobi looked at the clock and it read 10:00, just then he heard a knock at the door and the jonin entered, bowed and waited for the selection process to begin. "Here we are again…Another batch of genin ready to become shinobi…As before jonin sensei's can make their cases if they wish to take a team or abdicate until the next lot."

Several jonin including Genma, Raido and Gekko left the room. Leaving nine instructors left, Kakashi stood up and spoke "Lord Hokage…If I may request Uchiha Sasuke the reason I can help with control of his sharingan. Haruno Sakura as she is the top Kunoichi and Uzumak…"

Kakashi stopped suddenly stopped as his senses detected a mass of swirling chakra and a type of chakra that could only be referred to as Senjutsu. The jonin pulled out their kunai and the ANBU leapt into defensive positions around the Hokage.

Then in the middle of the room a woody colour hit the floor and condensed revealing a hooded stranger standing around Maito Gai's height. Two more colours hit the floor forming two more points of what appeared to be an effective manji formation. The only difference between these two and the previous were that one smelt of lava and the other gave off a chill that reminded them of ice. The fourth felt like a tropical storm from Storm country had blown in.

The four figures all raised their right arms and flicked their wrists and an impressive wing backed chair appeared and with a flash of lightning a fifth colour entered and collided with a chair. Five figures stared out at the Hokage. "Who are you? Identify yourselves!" Commanded the Hokage summoning his partner the monkey king Emna.

"Who we are, isn't important right now. What is, though is the fact this council has taken its anger out on a child that had nothing to do with the attack by the nine tailed fox." The seated figure said calmly.

"How dare you!" Hiashi Hyuuga snarled.

"How dare us? We are nature made manifest, who bestowed upon you your 'all seeing eye' and the Uchiha their 'Copy wheel' eyes. You are a disgrace Hyuuga. I would say the same about the Uchiha but they were wiped out. You think everyone is beneath you. Well no more!" The figure replied as he motioned for the female figure to step forward.

"What is your will my lord?" The woman asked.

"Seal his eyes, so that he may reflect upon his morals. Unseal them only at my command." The figure replied.

"As you wish my lord." The feminine figure replied.

In his seat Hiashi Hyuuga twitched uncomfortably. "I order you to stop!" He commanded his emotionless voice cracking slightly.

"What the lord giveth he may taketh away." The thickset figure said.

Meanwhile the feminine figure had reached the Hyuuga clan head. **"Fuuinjutsu: Dojutsu sealing! IMPRINT!"**

Hiashi screamed as his kekki genkai was sealed. Seeing the torment of the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, Danzo stood up with his hands in a snake sign.

That was when everything in council chambers went to shinigami in a nice hand basket. The seated figure launched himself at the one eyed 'cripple' and grabbed Danzo by the throat, and snarled "You dare use your stolen Sharingan on me?"

Silence permeated the room from this simple statement the people in the room stop and stare wide eyed at the warhawk. "What? Danzo, what is the meaning of this?" the Sandaime asked in a harsh tone. Danzo remained silent until the former sitting figure began to apply pressure to his throat.

"I did what had to be done to secure Konoha's power." Danzo replied as the female figure brought her hand down in a slashing motion which obliterated Danzo's bandages, revealing the "cripple's" sharingan eye in his eye socket along with the wooden arm and its ten eyes.

"YOU DARE USE THE GIFT I GAVE THE SHODAIME'S LINE!" The lord of earth roared in his growing fury. The Lava and Ice lords saw the eyes and they along with the lord of nature appeared next to the lady of the winds and the god of lightning.

Danzo sighed in relief, thankfully the woman hadn't revealed the top half of his arm. "The only way to counterbalance this amount of sharingan in one's self would have to require the essence of the wood line..." The cloaked figure with the kanji of Lava etched on his sleeve announced.

"He better not have...Kami help him should he have any of my essence." The nature lord rumbled. "Lady of Wind would you be kind enough to reveal his full arm." The female now revealed to be the storm lady flicked her hand and to everyone's horror the Shodaime's face was their made out of wood embedded in Danzo's five embodiments of nature began to channel their power and were about to through it at Danzo, when he yelled, **"INZANAGI!"** to which he faded from view in a vortex.

The god of lightning discharged his power throughout the room and began to track the traitor. He soon found him in the Chunin Stadium and with that the god turned to the Sandaime who nodded and said, "We will deal with the traitor then we will finish this conversation." With that the lightning god and the four figures disappeared in columns of their various natures.

The five figures landed in the chunin stadium and immediately attacked Danzo. **"Fire style: Great fireball of destruction!" **The twin fireballs combined and surged towards the old man who simply **shunshinned **to safety and responded with a salvo of **Vacuum bullets.**

The twin lords vanished out of the way causing the nature/earth lord to slam his hands into the ground and chant **"Wood style: Wood dragon projectile!" **The wooden construct burst from the ground got hit by the vaccum bullets but they appeared to do next to no damage.

"**IZANAGI!" **Shouted Danzo and again he vanished from the path of the dragon bullet. The lightning god span around detecting the traitor through the electrons surrounding a man's body.

"Lady Wind bring the winds." He shouted and she smirked and formed a modified ram seal to her lips.

"**Wind style: Roaring hurricane!" **The destructive winds launched themselves at the recently materialised Danzo, who had to drop, tuck and roll out of the way.

The twins moved in to intercept Danzo with Earth coming up behind him. **"FIRE/WATER STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL OF DESTRUCTION/WATERBALL GUNSHOT!" **Shouted the twins together as they inhaled and exhaled several Fire and Waterballs at Danzo.

Danzo dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged again around the attacks. He then wasted another three **IZANAGI **techniquesto relocate to three lethal if unknown fusion attacks one happened to a whirlwind of lava, the second was a barrage of Lightning, Wind and Water dragons.

_Most impressive manifestations, I don't impress easily but you have done it. _Danzo thought as he tried to conserve his chakra. This was the moment the Earth lord was waiting for. **"Wood style: Binding tree of death!" **Danzo jumped expecting the tree to come out of the ground but the tree burst out of his arm and wrapped around him.

"**IZAN..." **Danzo began to shout but the Fire, Water and Earth Lords and him in a lock and had suppressed his chakra.

"What was stolen from those willingly given we shall take back." The wind lady announced before turning white. This was followed by the Earth lord glowing brown and green whilst the twins turned red and blue.

Danzo screamed as the eyes were removed from his arm and head along with the Mokouton face of Hashirama Senju. "For your sins we sentence you to death." The lightning lord stated before coating his hand in azure lightning before plunging it into Danzo's chest.

Danzo screamed as the lightning encased hand went through his ribs like a hot knife through better. He screamed even louder as a loud squelch was heard as Harry pulled his heart from his chest.

Harry looked at the heart in his hand. It was red crystal and was slowly beating. But the color was off. The color of the heart was dark black like a persons shadow. The lord of lightning, began to squeeze the organ and immediately heard a scream of anquish from Danzo.

The man was on the ground clutching at the spot where his heart was supposed to be. the lightning lord slowly crushed it between his azure coloured fingers and watched as Danzo's screams of anguish grew louder until finally the gods hand was a fist and had dust on it. He looked at Danzo who was unmoving. "It is done." The lightning lord stated.

The four lords and one lady disappeared once again leaving Danzo's body where it was for others to deal with. They reappeared in the council chamber and repositioned themselves like nothing had happened. The Sandaime hokage leaned forward. "Is it finished?" the aged kage asked.

"It is." The lightning god replied.

"The others are here to be ninja of this village. My purpose is more personal." The seated figure replied.

"What is your purpose?" the Sandaime asked.

"To protect the last of my family." The figure replied.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked. The figures answer chilled his heart.

"Where is Naruto Namikaze? Where is my ototuo?" The figure asked in a cold tone.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. The only Namikaze in Konoha was Minato Namikaze." The Sandaime replied evading the answer.

"WHERE IS HE?" The figure roared.

"I repeat, I have no idea who you are talking about." The kage replied in a stern tone.

The figure turned to the feminine figure. "Find Naruto. Now."

The woman bowed in answer and then focused her chakra and began to cast her senses about the village for the boy. She immediately found his chakra signature and opened her eyes suddenly and faced the god of lightning.

"He's coming here. Fast. He's being chased by a mob." The woman said as the gods control fled him and he whirled around to face the Sandaime with lightning covering every inch of his body.

"**This isn't over. When I find Naruto, I will tell him everything. Then you will face him and beg for his forgiveness." **The god snarled before he vanished in a strike of lightning and a clap of thunder.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Across the village, a blonde haired, blue eyed pre teen was running for his life. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the jinchurriki of the nine tailed fox. He was walking along the main road of the village, when he was spotted by several civilians.

This wasn't an abnormal occurrence as they had been chasing him nigh on his whole life. "KILL THE DEMON!" One shouted and the others cheered forcing the mob to move faster. Naruto applied more chakra unknowingly into his legs as he sped up.

"What have I done to you?" Naruto called as he changed direction and made his way to the tower. _If I can reach the tower, jiji will protect me. _Naruto thought as he now began to full out sprint towards the tower.

The response to his question were yells of "Killed my brother/sister/wife/husband/brother/sister and family!" Naruto never normally showed his tears but instead masked them in a smile but now he let the tears go.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened but I didn't do it." He cried as he neared the tower. It was about five hundred meters, he was tiring and the mob was getting bigger. There were some shinobi mingling with the mob. Naruto gulped.

Suddenly several kunai and shuriken shot over his head by inches and missed his legs by less than half an inch. Then everyone felt it the rolling thunder and the cracking lightning striking the hokage tower.

"**Find Naruto, I will tell him everything. Then you will face him and beg for his forgiveness." **This piqued Naruto's curiosity and he headed towards the tower. The crowd had managed to block his path so seizing his courage he ran at the mob and jumped.

Either sheer luck or brilliance, Naruto managed to just clear the mob and he ran and slid into the entrance of the tower and he ran like mad past the secretary all the way up the stairs to the council chamber and started hammering on the door.

The hokage looked up "Enter!" He called. The lady wind smirked beneath her hood.

"He's here Raiden." The wind lady spoke up causing the Lord of lightning to smirk.

"Are you ready old man? Ready for my ototuo's secrets to be aired." Raiden rumbled as Naruto burst into the council room.

"What is the meaning of this, demon?" A civilian council member asked before he suddenly fell to the ground as a hand pierced his chest. The hand came out of his chest holding his red crystalline heart that was still red in color but had dark shadows interspersed with the red color.

The lord of lightning, squeezed the heart and the civilian screamed in agony. "This is a warning to all of Konoha, call my ototuo a demon again and I'll take and crush the hearts of everyone who says anything disrespectful." The god said as Naruto looked on in amazement.

"Old man, who is he?" Naruto asked but it was the god of lightning who answered.

"I Naruto, am Hadrian Namikaze and your brother." Harry said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he turned to the aged kage, who had his head bowed.

Naruto froze in realization.

"You…lied…to…me." Naruto said in a cold voice.

Sarutobi looked up suddenly.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen started.

"I asked you who my parents were. You said you didn't know. Is that not a lie?" Naruto asked in his cold angry voice, his body shaking in fury.

"I lied to protect you...I should have said that I knew your parents but I cannot tell you their names for they have very powerful enemies...Enemies we cannot afford to have." Naruto shook like a twig in a storm and a black aura began to form around him.

"Enough ototuo, the discussion is not for here but for home." Hadrian said calmly squeezing Naruto's shoulder firmly. Naruto reluctantly nodded and the black aura receded.

"We will talk more later Sarutobi...For now my companions and I are exhausted, we will be staying with my brother until this matter has been settled before choosing whether to join the village." Hadrian stated firmly.

Sarutobi nodded frantically whilst counting his stars that Hadrian and Naruto hadn't decided on taking their revenge out on him. "We will resume this tomorrow morning dismissed."

With that everyone bowed and left the room. Naruto led Hadrian and the rest out of the council chambers and down the stairs and out through the doors at the base of the Hokage tower.

"THERE'S THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! NO ESCAPE DEMON SPAWN! FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" screamed the mob the moment Naruto appeared and from somewhere in the crowd a kunai was thrown.

Suijin flicked his wrist and a faint curtain of rain appeared and stopped the kunai dead in its tracks. "Game over...No-one touches our ototuo, Raiden administer your justice." Raiden smirked coldly and flicked his fingers along his palms and lightning crackled into existence.

"For the attempted murder of the Yondaime's sacrifice and my father...You shall die." Hadrian growled reaching deep into his cloak and throwing several kunai into the crowd. The crowd stepped back and clumped together causing Hadrian to smirk. _It's over now. _Then the screaming started.

Hadrian reached out with his powers over lightning and grabbed the electromagnetic radiation and lightning molecules in the sky above the crowd and rapidly storm clouds began to gather. Great big black thunderous lightning clouds that emitted booming thunder and crackling lightning, one particularly loud crash of thunder caused a woman to scream in fright.

"What are you doing!" She cried out.

"Vengeance...Best served with lightning **KIRIN!" **Harry shouted as he raised his arms and dropped them sharply. The ground shook as the lightning intensified and suddenly a roar of a dragon was heard and the last thing the civilians heard and saw was a massive lightning dragon construct hit them head on.

The area went white with light and the screams died out as the dragon met the crowd and the ground in a loud boom emitting a shockwave that blasted everyone off their feet and blinding those who watched the explosion.

When the light cleared up the assembled shinobi paled and a few lost their stomachs as they saw the devastation caused. The ground was red hot and smoking. Body parts were lying all over the place and in some places people were still alive but were crying in pain.

'They will scream and cry out save us and I will watch them and whisper no.' Hadrian quoted before vanishing into the night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**Chapter IV: Shopping, Conversations, Freedom, Rage and Teams**

**Hadrian takes Naruto shopping, reveals parental knowledge, Frees a demon, goes on a rampage and gains some teammates. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**


	4. Shopping, Conversations, Freedom, Rage

**Wrath of the Lightning God**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf  
Beta: Darksider82  
**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators **

**and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

**Dedication:**  
**This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, **

**for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N  
**

**As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Knowledge is Power. Used in the right way can help others. Used in the wrong way can hinder them_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time in Lightning God: _

"_Vengeance...Best served with lightning __**KIRIN!" **__Harry shouted as he raised his arms and dropped them sharply. The ground shook as the lightning intensified and suddenly a roar of a dragon was heard and the last thing the civilians heard and saw was a massive lightning dragon construct hit them head on._

_The area went white with light and the screams died out as the dragon met the crowd and the ground in a loud boom emitting a shockwave that blasted everyone off their feet and blinding those who watched the explosion._

_When the light cleared up the assembled shinobi paled and a few lost their stomachs as they saw the devastation caused. The ground was red hot and smoking. Body parts were lying all over the place and in some places people were still alive but were crying in pain._

'_They will scream and cry out save us and I will watch them and whisper no.' Hadrian quoted before vanishing into the night._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter IV **

**Shopping, Conversations, Freedom, Rage and Teams**

The following day after the battle with Danzo and the confrontation with the Sandaime dawned bright and beautiful. Harry along with the gang and Naruto rose early and gathered at Naruto's kitchen table.

"So, what are we doing today aniki?" Naruto asked Harry.

"We're going shopping. We're going to get you out of that monstrosity you call a jumpsuit. Neville, Luna, Fred and George are going to explore the village." Harry replied.

"Ah! Do we have to?" Naruto whines.

"Yes." Harry replies firmly. "I will not have my brother looking like a circus clown. Ninja are supposed to be stealthy not in your face." Harry said.

"But it's all I can afford. The shopkeepers throw me out or sell me rotten or stale food" Naruto said.

Harry froze and thunder boomed throughout the village. Teuchi Ichiraku looked outside "It's gonna storm." He said to himself as he braced himself for the lightning lords displeasure. He had seen the devastation even though he disagreed with the punishment of the mob he did agree that they deserved it. _No-one deserves to die, not even those cruel people. But then again THEY DID pick on a child._

"Naruto Namikaze you will take me to the shops who threw you out and sold you rotten goods. I swear to you that they are going to get it." Harry growled throwing lightning between his hands and subconsciously sending it through the sky.

Naruto gulped slightly and led his elder brother out into the high street. The first stop was clothing store where Naruto was given his hideous jumpsuit. "How can I help...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE BRAT! GET OUT I WON'T HAVE YOU FOULING MY MERCHANDISE!" Bawled the shop keeper who reached out to grab Naruto by the scruff of his jumpsuit when the shopkeepers day went from very pleasant to very ugly in the space of a tenth of a second.

Harry grabbed the man's outstretched arm and twisted it and kept on twisting it with one hand from the man's wrist until a sharp crack was heard followed by a whimper of pain. "Please stop. Have mercy take anything you want just please leave me alone...I have a family to feed. OH PLEASE STOP!" The man wailed as Harry pushed on the arm and pulled where it had broken just below the elbow.

"Have mercy? Sorry all out of mercy! Especially on those who beat up defenceless children because of things outside of his control. Especially on the child of your beloved Yondaime who would be rolling in his grave." Harry snarled as he twisted the arm.

Harry then grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him to an empty wall. With a flick of his hand the man floated upwards and was slammed unceremoniously into the wall. "Naruto pick out what you want that is not orange. Pick out things in black, dark green and other dark colours. Please try and not look at what I'm doing."

Naruto nodded and disappeared amongst the racks of the clothing umming and arhring. Harry turned back to the shop dealer and withdrew a kunai. With one hand he levitated it up and then slung it into one of the man's palms who screamed as the kunai penetrated skin, muscle, blood, bone and the wall. This was repeated twice more with a kunai going through the other hand and through both feet.

The man was openly crying. "Please...stop. I'm begging you." Harry snorted coldly at the man's sobbing.

"Most would spare you by now but I am a god. I am above you, you pitiful creature. This is for your sins and to hell I send you." Harry murmured before slamming his hand into the man's ribcage shattering the ribs and sending them into his lungs. Harry's hand reached the man's beating heart and slowly inch by inch Harry pulled the beating jewel out of the man's chest.

"What...What are you doing!?" The man gasped as Harry removed the organ and showed it to him. The heart was shadowed by his darkness. Suddenly Harry's hand began to crush the organ. As the organ was slowly crushed like a car clamp crushes a car, the man's body began to twitch and thrash as if electricity was running through his body.

In a final agonising scream the man screamed so loudly that everyone outside the shop could hear. As the shinobi and civilians crowded to the windows and door to enter, Harry flicked his hand and soon enough the doors were blocked and barricaded.

Deciding to finish it quickly Harry crushed the organ and reduced it to ash causing the man to cough and spit blood and blood to pour from his eyes, nose, ears, mouth and the hole in his chest. "Rest in hell."

Meanwhile Naruto had found black shinobi pants, black sandals, red tape, a black shirt covered along with a crimson red flak jacket and a black coat with red flames adorning the bottom of the coat giving it a flame licked appearance in the centre back of the coat was an image of the kyuubi.

Harry nodded at Naruto's taste "Get several pairs of pants, shirts and some extra roles of tape." Naruto nodded and returned with five more pairs of each clothing and five rolls of tape.

Harry placed a minute amount of money on the till, he may be many things but a thief was not one of them. With a discreet flick of his hand he hid the shop keepers corpse and unlocked the doors. As everyone surged in Harry and Naruto walked out and one flick of his hand later screams erupted from the shop.

Harry smirked coldly at several civilians who looked like they were going to criticise his choice of company. "He's my brother." He growled at one woman who was about to berate Naruto for wiping his nose on his arm.

"But he doesn't have any manners!" She protested. Harry popped his neck and lightning began to circulate his hands.

"Are you his mother? Are you his father? Are you any relative of his?" Asked Harry rhetorically at seeing her confused face Harry sneered.

"Thought not, I thank you for trying but leave the education of my brother to me." The woman paled at his KI, paled and ran for her life.

"Where is the next shop that denied you service Naruto-kun?" Questioned Harry. Naruto gulped and pointed to the vegetable store.

"Aniki, is it wrong to feel enjoyment at their misfortune?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the stand.

Harry placed his arm over Naruto's back "Ototuo that depends on the context of the situation. Yes it would be bad if you weren't in this position. It's still bad but it's justifiable in your position. Basically it's how you chooses to see it did they deserve it or not? I'm going to be honest here, I don't like what I'm doing to the civilians but I do it to show that I will do anything for family."

Naruto didn't fully understand what his brother was saying but he did understand the part about doing anything for family from what he had observed at a distance. Unaware or rather Naruto was unaware a lone purple haired ANBU followed the half brothers to the next store. Yugao Uzuki codename Neko of the ANBU followed the blonde headed child and the newly named Hadrian Namikaze the God of lightning.

Yugao was thankful for the mask she wore as she subliminally stalked the God. '_God he is hot. He must be what 5'11-6'. If not for the streaks black in his hair I would have sworn that he was the Yondaime himself.' _She shook herself of those thoughts and they turned to her current lover Hayate Gekko.

'_I haven't seen Hayate around...I doubt he has had that many missions recently...Although I have seen him with Genma and Raido a lot recently. Maybe its just my long shifts in the ANBU.'_

Yugao hopped to another building which coincidently was across from Hayates flat. As she landed on the roof she saw some civilian leave her boyfriends flat and Hayate watched her leave in his BOXERS! _That cheating bastard. I'll rip a new one._ She thought as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Neko-san, It's us Goat, Wolf, Ferret and Falcon we've been sent to relieve you...Are you alright Neko-san?" Asked Goat curiously as the team of four dropped down next the third in command.

Yugao gulped "Boyfriend cheating." The four winced Yugao and Hayate seemed to be the next couple from the academy and their genin days.

"Neko, go change and carryon your job." Yugao nodded and **shunshinned **into Hayates apartment where she stayed the majority of the time. Utilising her skills at silent jutsu casting, she sealed her stuff and **shunshinned** to her apartment which was four blocks over.

Yugao ditched her stuff and vanished to the main street and entered the grocery store just behind the Lightning god. Hadrian stiffened slightly as he entered the grocery store. "Sorry, terribly sorry. Naruto move over." He instructed as he let a woman with a slender figure with a heart face walk past them. Hadrian couldn't resist looking at her toned ass. _She is an angel. A pure angel in mortal form. What a figure, bet she could kick my ass any day of the weak._

Naruto poked his brother in the ribs "Didn't know you were a pervert aniki." He whispered. Hadrian smirked and ruffled his brother's already messy hair.

"Ototuo, perving is looking and giggling at women in very little clothing. What I was doing is checking out. You'll see the difference in minute..." Hadrian looked over his shoulder and saw the purple haired angel come over.

As Harry went to open his mouth, the shopkeeper noticed Naruto. "OUT DEMON BRAT! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL FOR THE ANBU!" When Naruto looked dejected and began to trudge towards the door the woman brought out a knife.

"THIS IS WHAT THE YONDAIME FAILED TO FINISH!" As the knife was raised Harry vanished. The knife descended an arm of lightning appeared and the knife cut into the arm. The lightning disappeared revealing Harry and materialised into the knife's path.

Harry grabbed the woman's arm that held the knife and pulled her off balance. Then with a low left legged foot sweep knocked the woman off her feet, then with the grace and speed of a cheetah he raised the leg and brought it crashing down on her chest breaking three ribs.

"For your sins, to hell I send you." Harry growled as he pulled out four kunai, the woman and screamed as did the other people in the shop.

"PLEASE MERCY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Screamed the woman but Harry smirked coldly.

"For the treatment of my ototuo you deserve to die. You broke the law of the Sandaime so you're going to pay with your life." With that Harry slammed the kunai through her hand into the floor.

Harry repeated the process with other hand "PLEASE TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Harry nodded in satisfaction and drove the kunai into her other hand and then one into her feet.

"Please Raiden-sama stop this senseless torturing." Hadrian looked up and saw the angel from earlier walk over. He could see that she was using her figure by sashaying her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"For an angel like you I shall. But she broke the law." Hadrian responded and the angel nodded and smiled thinly.

"I'll finish this." With that she pulled out a katana and cleanly sliced the woman's head off.

"Naruto get what groceries you want and leave the money. We are finished here." Hadrian called out and Naruto disappeared into the store and purchased what he wanted which strangely enough did not involve ramen.

Meanwhile not everything turned out so well for Hadrian. For the moment he, Naruto and the purple haired woman left the shop she immediately slapped him across the face, kneed him in the gut and slammed him into the wall. "What do you have to say pervert!" She growled, causing Hadrian to chuckle.

"I take offense to being a pervert. I however was checking you out because my eyes deceived me when I first saw you. I first saw you and thought what is an angel doing gracing me with her presence." Hadrian managed to gasp out causing the angel to falter.

"I'm Uzuki Yugao." She managed to say before the realisation that her boyfriend and dumped her and she started crying. Hadrian reached into a pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and he handed it to Yugao who blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Agriato Raiden-sama..." She stammered causing Harry to laugh.

"The name isn't Raiden, Yugao-chan. My actual name is Hadrian Namikaze or Harry if you prefer." Harry replied.

"Very well, Harry. I hope to see you around." Yugao said before she turned and walked away.

Naruto was shocked, "Wow, aniki. You got your butt beat by a girl." Naruto said with a smile. Harry turned to Naruto.

"I let her beat me ototuo. There's a lesson there. Don't piss off a woman." Harry replied as he straightened up, working out the bruises Yugao gave him.

"Let's go home, ototuo. We have some things we need to talk about." Harry said as he grabbed a hold of Naruto and vanished in a clap of thunder. A second clap of thunder signalled the return of Naruto and Harry.

"Naruto, please sit. There's something we need to talk about." Harry said as Naruto sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is it, aniki?" Naruto asked his older brother.

"Its about Kyuubi." Harry commented.

"What about the furball?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time we meet him." Harry said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, he needs to be released." Harry said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "Why."

"Because ototuo, how would you like to be thrown in a prison for twelve years with no one to talk to, nothing but the darkness of a prison. You at least owe him that much. He deserves to be set free." Harry said in a harsh voice.

Naruto hung his head, "Your right aniki. So how do we talk to him?" Naruto asked.

"You sit cross-legged on the floor and I place my two fingers covered in lightning and we enter the seal." Harry replied as Naruto sat on the floor of the kitchen as instructed. Harry knelt in front of Naruto and placed his pointer and middle finger of his right hand on Naruto's forehead.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and he felt the slight burn of lightning across his forehead.

In a flash of light the kitchen disappeared to be replaced by a sewer that had water along the bottom. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. "Ugh, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like we're in the seal." Harry commented as he held out his hand for Naruto, who reached out for Harry to all him to his feet. Naruto and Harry started walking and after ten minutes of walking they came upon a humongous silver bars with a piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal".

"_**So my jailer comes to visit me and brought a friend." **_A dark voice said.

"Yes, you overgrown furball." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Harry replied in a serious tone.

"_**You dare!" **_The voice said as it got closer.

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, stop it!" Harry said. Naruto turned to him.

"Why should I, aniki?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I said so!" Harry said and turned to the darkened cage.

" And you, show yourself, Kurama." Harry said. The voice in the cage stayed silent but they heard the fox get closer.

"_**How do you know my name, mortal?" **_Kurama asked Harry as he stepped forward to the bars of the cage.

"I know your name and the names of your siblings, because my sensei told me." Harry replied.

"_**Who was your sensei?"**_ the fox asked.

"Your sealer." Harry replied offhandedly.

"_**WHAT!"**_ Kurama roared.

"He is also our father." Harry replied as he looked towards Naruto.

"_**So, his line has continued."**_ Kurama said as Naruto nodded.

"_**Why are you here?"**_ the fox asked.

"We wish to release you." Naruto replied.

"**Ha, ha ha. Why would you release me?"** Kurama asked in a mocking tone.

"Because, you have spent long enough in here. Upon your freedom, you will still be bound to Naruto as his shadow and still be able to protect him like Shukaku protects his container." Harry commented.

"_**What do I get out of it?"**_ Kurama asked.

"Your full power, your revenge upon the villagers and being able to experience the outside world." Harry replied as the nine tailed fox looked thoughtful.

After a few minutes of thinking, the giant fox replied.

"_**Very well, I accept the offer."**_ Kurama replied as Naruto walked forward to the piece of paper and reached out his hand to pull the paper away when a hand grabbed Naruto's wrist and shoved him away from the cage as Harry looked on.

Naruto looked up and saw Minato in his white coat and green flak jacket. "Dad." Naruto said as he stood up from the watery floor.

"Hello, Naruto." The Yondaime said. He then noticed Harry and his expression turned from happy to serious.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I am Hadrian Namikaze, your son." Harry replied as Minato looked confused.

"Dad, how come you don't recognize Harry?" Naruto asked but it was Harry who answered.

"He doesn't remember Naruto, because he is an imprint of dad at the time of Kurama's attack on Konoha." Harry replied as Minato nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't have two children with Kushina. I definitely don't remember sleeping with anyone else other than Kushina. Please humour me and tell me how you're one of children." Minato asked confused and Harry smiled.

"Tou-san, I came from a different reality closely linked to this one by a few thousand years give or take...I found this room that brought up anything the user wanted to. At the time I was in a war and the man I needed to kill was far superior to me in every sense of the term. Anyhow I used this room and came up with the Hokage office with you tou-san behind the desk..."

As Harry told his story he started supplying magic and chakra into Minato to keep their father from disappearing. "I understand...You inadvertently summoned me and I gave you the 'Why do you want to be a shinobi' question which you passed and I trained you and I blood adopted you...correct?"

Harry nodded at the summarisation "Then I could not have asked for a better man to be my adopted son. Hadrian Namikaze you could be a brilliant shinobi but an even better person...I believe that you and your four companions are the heralds of change whether it be good or bad only you five have the choice...I'm going to redo the seal and then you can do what you wish." Minato finished.

With that the seal reconstructed itself and Minato began to fade, determined to not let their father go the god and Jinchuriki hurled their arms around their father and hugged him deeply. "My sons you are going to do great things, your mother and I will back the pair of you...One request shock the village to shit...They deserve it." Minato commanded with a smile as he faded.

True to his word the seal reset itself "Kurama, we are going to depart but don't worry we are going to free you in style the only thing you need to do is keep him alive." Harry said to the massive fox with a bow.

"_**Very well...I must say at least one mortal respects me." **_Growled Kurama, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I'm not mortal Kurama...I'll leave you to figure out what I am." With that the brothers formed the ram sign and faded out of the mindscape (imagine 'Beam me up Scotty')

The brother's came around in the kitchen. Harry grabbed Naruto and the pair vanished to the cliff edge just above the Hokage faces. Harry conjured up a katana and turned to Naruto. "Ototuo, get your shirt off." Naruto saw the katana, gulped and complied.

"You're intending to stick that thing through the seal?" Naruto asked nervously and Harry nodded. Naruto gulped.

"Wait until they get a load of me." Naruto said as Harry drove the katana through his stomach cleaving the seal in twain. Deep inside Naruto's mindscape Kurama dodged backwards as a gianormous blade entered the lock and with a click the seal came loose.

"_**ALL RIGHT! KEEP THE BRAT ALIVE AND LET'S DO THIS!" **_Kurama shouted and unleashed his chakra sending it flushing around his host's body. Naruto's eyes became red, slitted just like a fox and his whiskers became more defined.

Throwing his host's arms up Kurama let out a wave of chakra that rolled across the sky _**"FINALLY I AM FREE!"**_with that Kurama let out a laugh that ripped through the tranquil night of the village. Deep in the village a shinobi felt the killing intent.

"THE DEMON IS FREE!" He shouted as he ran down the street for the hokage tower. The villagers tore out of their shops and homes and looked to the hokage faces and screamed and fell to their knees as they saw the bright red aura of the Kyuubi's chakra pulsating KI across the village.

"**DEMON ILLUSION: MATTAKU ZETSUBOU NO JUTSU!" **Snarled Kurama and the genjutsu descended upon the village.

Everything was in ruins. All of it from the Hokage tower down to the most ramshackle hut at the end of the street.

Bodies in various states of mutilation, evisceration littered the streets. Legs here, bodies there and in some places just piles of ash.

Explosions rock the destroyed village as the surviving but brutally maimed shinobi struggled to keep the fox back.

Suddenly the fox conjured up orbs of chakra and were swallowed, followed by a heat wave like a dying star and the destroyed village exploded into particles this attack consumed everything.

The villagers of Konoha, from the Hokage down to the lowest civilian, watched as their greatest fear had come true, the nine tailed fox had escaped. The power and oppressive hate was staggering. It was the return of the nightmare that plagued the village twelve years previously.

The Sandaime snapped his fingers and several squads of ANBU appeared. "Find and subdue Naruto Uzumaki." The aged kage ordered as the ANBU acknowledged the order and vanished towards the monument.

Harry noticed the ANBU signatures closing in on them.

"Naruto, Kurama. It's time to release them." Harry said.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, if you don't want to be killed." Harry replied.

"Fine." Naruto said as Kurama withdrew down to Naruto's height and his fur turned black and hazy, but his eyes swirled from red and slitted to a red pinwheel mangekyou sharingan, to better protect Naruto.

The ANBU appeared in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby ordered to cease attacking Konoha or be executed." The lead ANBU ordered.

"On whose authority?" Harry asked as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"The Sandaime Hokage." The ANBU replied.

"Very well. We will go to the Tower and discuss the situation with him." Harry said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and flashed away in a lightning bolt.

A few seconds later they reappeared in front of the Sandaime, who had an angry expression on his face. "Explain yourself, Naruto" The Sandaime ordered. Naruto turned his cerulean blue eyes on the hokage.

"I let the fox free of its seal...It is still bound to me...I also discovered my father." Naruto finished to observe the hokage's reaction. It was slight but due to Naruto's statement the kage's eyes widened a fraction of a centimetre for less than a second.

"Who...Who is it?" The kage stammered. Naruto smirked and pressed the adavantage _**"Well done kit...Keep the old man on his toes." **_Kurama muttered as he watched the scene through the eyes of his hosts shadow. '_You learn quick, keep at it ototuo.' _Harry thought as he watched Naruto corner the kage.

Naruto pulled the picture of the Yondaime off the wall. "The Yondaime is my father...Is that true? If so I claim the inheritance." Naruto explained and the hokage gulped.

"Hai, Namikaze Minato is your father, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina." The kage murmured softly.

"Naruto, you can claim the inheritance of your kaa-chan, but I claim legal inheritance of our tou-san as I'm the elder brother. Since you're technically an adult the moment you get the headband but you need to be a jonin to take your seat on the council...Since I am your brother and legal guardian and a jonin I'll take up the Namikaze seat and act as regent for the Uzumaki seat."

Naruto nodded and turned to face the hokage. "Naruto what is the meaning of what you have done? You released the kyuubi onto the village!" Demanded the hokage, Naruto shook his head and fell about laughing.

"It's the demonic version of the **Hell viewing technique. **_**KAI!" **_With that the genjutsu faded and an unharmed village materialised in front of the hokage.

"Why? Why do that?" Stammered the old man causing Naruto grin madly.

"Tou-san said to shock the shit out of the village." Explained Naruto causing Hadrian to smirk.

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the pair who vanished in a swirl of thunder and lighting. "Send the jonin-senseis in please." He called through a seal on his desk.

"Hai Lord Sarutobi!" The receptionist said and the door swung open and the jonin gathered around the desk.

"I will begin taking prospective genin team suggestions. Anyone got any ideas?" Asked Sarutobi.

As the selection process began Hadrian and Naruto landed in their shared apartment with Fred, George, Luna and Neville. "Nice genjutsu Naruto-kun, I'll make dinner whilst you have a shower." Luna commented before flicking her hand and the ramen pots and pans shot out of the cupboards behind Neville who saved himself with a **kawamari**. "All hail the replacement technique for it is thy protector.

"Harrykins who was that purple haired wonder that you were chatting up and then who promptly kicked your ass?" Asked George or the Fire Lord as he was known in Konoha.

The bantering continued with Harry poking Fred, George and Neville about them being single when there was a knock on the door. "WILL SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Luna shouted from the kitchen, groaning Harry stood up and trudged to the door.

Yugao heard the shout of someone to get the door and to her surprise Hadrian opened the door. "Yugao-san, what brings you to our humble abode? Please come in." Harry said opening the door wide and with that the purpled haired woman entered.

"I came here to apologise Hadrian-sama, it was out of line for me to do what I did to you earlier." To her surprise Hadrian laughed it off.

"Don't worry, I deserved and besides if I had really wanted to stop you I would have. Anyhow I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me and maybe I can show you round the village?" Yugao asked tentatively not looking at Hadrian.

Hadrian stared at the purple haired wonder "Luna, I won't be back until late...NARUTO GET AN EARLY NIGHT YOU HAVE THE TEAMS IN THE MORNING!" he shouted into the house as he pulled his sandals and followed Yugao outside.

The pair **shunshinned **into the street and Hadrian pulled Yugao closer to him and followed her as she led him to a bar called 'Sprouting Vines'. Hadrian made use of his height and guided Yugao to the bar and ordered two sake bottles.

"Yugao my sweet darling." Came the intoxicated voice of a deathly pale tokubetsu jonin. Harry sized him up _Kenjutsu, TB, possibly Ninjutsu._

"Relation of yours Yugao-san?" Harry asked as the tokubetsu jonin made his way over.

"My ex. Cheating bastard." Yugao replied.

"What are you doing here, Yugao?" the special jonin asked.

"I am out with my new friend, _Hayate._" Yugao hissed.

"Why are you with him, and not me?" Hayate asked as he reached for her hand.

"Because, you cheating scum, I _saw _you with another woman. You, who have known me since we were genin, cheated on me!" Yugao yelled.

"But, but…" Hayate began.

"But, nothing. I don't want anything to do with you." Yugao said as she turned and walked into the bar. Hayate tried to follow but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Leave her alone." Harry said in a firm voice.

"Why should I?" Hayate asked.

"Because I said so." Harry snarled with his eyes sparking with lightning. Hayate stared back in horror as two bodies flew out the door of the bar in which Yugao had just entered.

Harry and Hayate looked at each other with lightning crackling and sword drawn the pair rushed into the bar. Harry slid under a chair from a drunken civilian and punched him square in the face thankfully he had lowered the voltage and power of the electricity to stun instead of kill.

Gekko masterfully despite being drunk clouted three drunk chunin into unconsciousness with the flat of his blade. "Only one thing reminds of me of home...Scenes like these." Harry commented letting out a weak **Raiton: Body lock** incapacitating a further six.

Yugao put her foot threw a chair carrying civilian and hip tossed a drunken shinobi away from her. However her breath was driven from her as three shinobi jumped her from behind and tried to pull her clothes off. "Free sex for everyone!" One of the chunin shouted shoving Yugao's face into the ground and pinning her arms down.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! **RAITON: SHOW STOPPER!" **Harry roared and crimson lightning jumped off his hands, hit the three chunin and rendered their flesh from their bones. The bar fight cooled down the moment the smell of burning flesh met their noses.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SHINOBI OR CIVILIAN! I WILL NOT HAVE FIGHTING/BRAWLING OR PHYSICAL VIOLENCE ON MY PROPERTY!" Shouted the barman who happened to be a civilian whose wife, son and daughter were shinobi. His wife and son had died fighting the kyuubi and his daughter had died on a mission gone horribly wrong and he was one of the few civilians who had helped Naruto by slipping him decent leftovers and a few bottles of milk when he could.

The bar looked like a battle had just been fought inside it and to be honest that's exactly what had happened. Several civilians were unconscious with various injuries from cracked ribs, broken arms and one person a spinal injury from where Harry had booted the chair said civilian was carrying and propelled the man and chair over the bar. The shinobi were slightly beaten but more or less okay except for a couple of bruises.

Yugao was a little worse for wear. Her clothes were ripped and torn. They were hanging on her body in tatters so Harry covered her up in his cloak. Yugao had various bruises and cuts along her arms and abdomen. But over all she was alive. Harry took her back to her apartment and stayed with her to comfort her after the ordeal at the bar.

Across the village, Naruto woke up the following morning and got out his new clothes. He put on the black ANBU pants, and shirt, he then put on the crimson flak jacket, and his new sandals. All of this was followed by various ninja tools and scrolls into the flak jacket. He then put on his black coat that had red flames. Naruto then walked into the bathroom that had a full length mirror, and as he looked in the mirror he studied himself in his new outfit, he felt that something was missing as he took in his hair and face and it suddenly hit him. He needed _highlights._ He looked at his clothes for inspiration on the color of his new highlights and came up with a color. Red. To signify Kurama, and the future he had set upon, becoming a ninja, whose job it was to kill for his village.

With that in mind he sought out Fred. He found him at the kitchen table eating. "Hey, Fred." Naruto said.

"What do you need, Naruto?" Fred asked his friends brother.

"Can you put highlights in my hair?" Naruto asked the older teen.

"Yeah. What color?" Fred asked the blonde.

"Red, blood red." Naruto replied as he saw Fred take out his wand.

"Okay. _**Cruentus Saeta**_." Fred said as a dark red light poured from Fred's wand to Naruto's hair. The red spell hit the roots of Naruto's head and trickled from there, turning several strands of hair from a blonde sunshine color to a deep blood red color.

After a few minutes of this, Fred cut the spell and conjured a mirror and had shown Naruto his new appearance. Naruto now looked dark, and powerful. He felt that no one would trouble him. Not only did his hair have crimson highlights, but it was shoulder length. He turned to Fred.

"Thanks a lot Fred." Naruto said as he tied his headband around his head under his hair so that his hair fell over the sides of his headband, and left the apartment for the Academy and the revelation of his new genin team.

In Yugao's apartment, both Harry and Yugao sat in her small but homely living room with a bottle of sake between them. "This has certainly been an eventful day." She said taking a swig from her saucer.

Harry grinned at her ability to be so casual about the events that occur around him. "That's my life, Yugao. Always eventful." With that he too took a swig from his saucer.

The house felt warm, comforting pretty much what a home should feel like in Harry's mind. He knew he was drunk considering the only time he had actually had anything hard to drink was on his seventeenth birthday. "Yugao, I'm probably a bit drunk but I swear I mean what I'm going to say...Do you want to go on a date with me and see how we go as a couple?"

Yugao giggled at Harry. She too was slightly drunk, she had drank between the pair of them the better half of three bottles compared to Harry's one. "Harry, I would like that...I know what you're thinking that I'm moving on from him quite quickly but in our line of work we may on our next mission."

It was almost like magic, Harry grabbed Yugao's hand and she grabbed his and placed herself next to him. Their arms wrapped around each other's wastes and Harry's head tilted down until their lips met.

It was like a firework had been set off inside their stomach's. The pair of them had never felt so alive before. Reluctantly they broke apart grinning and bright red. Yugao remembered she was on guard duty and groaned. "Yugao-chan, day after tomorrow around eight if that's god for you?" Yugao grinned at the prospective date.

"Done, I'll see you then...I unfortunately have work." Harry nodded at the hint and kissed her once more saluted and stood up.

"I shall see you then Yugao-chan! Ja ne." With that Harry vanished in a crack of thunder leaving a blushing and dazed Yugao lying on her sofa. _He is such a gentleman, I can't wait to find out more about him...Hana, Kurenai and Anko are gonna be sooo jealous when I tell them. _Yugao thought dreamily.

_I have truly fallen for an angel. She's accepted my invitation for a date...Mom, Dad, Tou-san thank you for giving me a second chance. _Harry thought as he landed back home with a smile upon his face.

As Harry was basking in his euphoria from his newly formed relationship with Yugao, Naruto was standing outside the fourth year graduate class door, steeling himself to meet with anger and displeasure from his classmates.

He opened the door, and noticed Iruka listing the teams.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzu-" Iruka began.

"Namikaze." Said the highlighted blonde.

Iruka turned to the boy. "What was that?" he asked

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied.

The class was stunned. "WHAT!" The class yelled.

"You heard me. I am the youngest son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said as Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "You baka! How dare you show up my Sasuke-kun and think you're the son of the fourth." Sakura said as she struck out at Naruto. The various students went pale as a shadowy tail from Naruto's shadow had caught Sakura's arm.

Sakura tried to pull away from the tail, but it held tight. "Kurama doesn't like it when others touch me bar my aniki. Hit me again and I'll have Kurama do more than stop your attack. I'll have him devour you piece by piece." Naruto replied as he looked at his shadow on the wall behind him.

"Kurama, release her." Naruto commanded.

"_**Very well, kit. This will be the only warning given to them. Baring spars, anyone who hits you or attacks you in any way is fair game." **_Kurama said as he released Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto sit down please." Iruka said as he finished calling out the teams. It turned out that Hinata, Kiba, and Shino went to Kurenai on Team 8. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went to Asuma on Team 10 and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to Kakashi on Team 7.

"Your sensei's will be here after lunch so please return here after lunch. Class dismissed." Iruka said as the class slowly filed out the door of the classroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OC Spell: **

**Cruentus Saeta: Blood Red. It's a hair highlighting spell. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter V: Team Intros, The Test and Conversations with a Kage **

**Team 7 introduces themselves, They take a survival test and the gang talk with Sarutobi. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Team Intros, The Test and Conversations

**Wrath of the Lightning God**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf  
Beta: Darksider82**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

Dedication:  
This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N**

**As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time in Lightning God: _

"_My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied. _

_The class was stunned. "WHAT!" The class yelled. _

"_You heard me. I am the youngest son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said as Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "You baka! How dare you show up my Sasuke-kun and think you're the son of the fourth." Sakura said as she struck out at Naruto. The various students went pale as a shadowy tail from Naruto's shadow had caught Sakura's arm. _

_Sakura tried to pull away from the tail, but it held tight. "Kurama doesn't like it when others touch me bar my aniki. Hit me again and I'll have Kurama do more than stop your attack. I'll have him devour you piece by piece." Naruto replied as he looked at his shadow on the wall behind him. _

"_Kurama, release her." Naruto commanded. _

"_**Very well, kit. This will be the only warning given to them. Baring spars, anyone who hits you or attacks you in any way is fair game." **__Kurama said as he released Sakura.___

"_Sakura, Naruto sit down please." Iruka said as he finished calling out the teams. It turned out that Hinata, Kiba, and Shino went to Kurenai on Team 8. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went to Asuma on Team 10 and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to Kakashi on Team 7. _

"_Your sensei's will be here after lunch so please return here after lunch. Class dismissed." Iruka said as the class slowly filed out the door of the classroom. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter V**

**Team Intros, The Test and Conversations with a Kage**

The newly formed genin teams went outside and dispersed into their groups of friends. Naruto sat with Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and Shikamaru whilst Hinata sat by herself and Ino joined the other fangirls whilst Sakura hounded after Sasuke who had vanished into thin air.

"Say Naruto who are those cloaked figures that we've seen around the village? I mean they give of this mean ass KI which scares Akamaru."

"Just my brother and his friends…The five of them call themselves nature made manifest whatever that means…Their power is totally unreal but they are like totally laid back." Naruto babbled excitedly.

The others were shocked at Naruto response.

"Do you have any idea what that means Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in one of his rare moments of non tiredness.

"No." Naruto said.

"It means that they can call upon the elements of nature to help them in any cause." Shikamaru replied before he returned to his nap.

"What was up with your shadow, man? No shadow acts of its own accord bar the Nara's and that with a jutsu." Choji asked as he munched on chips.

"I'll let Kurama tell you." Naruto said as his shadow rose from the ground in a blob of darkness before forming a fox with nine tails.

"_**Because, It's better to protect Naruto from Konoha while his brother isn't around." **_ Kurama replied.

"W..What do you mean?" Kiba stuttered.

"_**It's because he's been the villagers scapegoat for twelve years and his brother has taken offense to it and has released me from my prison to show Konoha that I mean no harm. Think of it like community service. I protect Naruto as he protects Konoha." **_ Kurama said.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome, I suppose your brother was involved in the deaths of a couple of civilians then?" Naruto nodded.

"He takes my well being seriously. Those civilians deserved it in his opinion. Mine is it sucks they died but I wished I had understood why they took their hatred out on me at the time. Now I wish they took it out on me because of what I did instead of what is living in my shadow." Replied Naruto.

At that the bell rang and the shinobi all piled back into the classroom whilst Naruto decided to jump through the window. Naruto groaned at how stupid his classmates were, you were meant to be unpredictable.

Soon enough the sensei's came and went. Out of the rookies Asuma and Kurenai turned up together. Asuma was a tall well built man with broad shoulders and a full on goatee and beard around his waist was the symbol of the famed 'Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja' or 'Shugonin Junishi'. "Team ten with me." He instructed.

Kurenai was of a slender build with brilliant red wine eyes and clothed in a shockingly short dress that seemed to be made of bandages and supported by a sash decorated by roses and thorns.

She took team eight leaving team seven behind in the classroom. Naruto sat on his desk and began to meditate. "_Yo! Yo! Yo! Ototuo! How are you?" _Harry called through his mindscape as he sat Indian style on his bed.

"_Crappy, sensei is a no show. I only know the __**kage bunshin **__and the __**henge. **__I need more jutsus."_

"Fine but just this once." Harry said as he flashed through several hand signs.

"Chishiki Tensou no jutsu" Harry said as he flared his chakra and allowed the technique to copy his extensive knowledge of jutsu and transferred the most relevant to Naruto.

Naruto felt the technique flow through him and sorted out the different techniques ranging D to A rank. However the knowledge of jutsu only works if you have learnt a particular jutsu.

In this case as Naruto knew the **Kawamari**, **Henge and the Kage Bunshin **so the jutsu gave him the knowledge, signs and chakra needed to apply the **Shunshin, Kage Kunai Bunshin, Kage Shuriken Bunshin and Kage Kibaku Bunshin **jutsu's.

"_There we are some more advanced techniques solely based on your __**kage bunshin and kawamari**__ now go and impress 'em. Work with those lunkheads called a team. I gotta run." _With that Harry disconnected leaving Naruto to assimilate and absorb the new jutsu.

Two hours later a silver haired jonin stuck his head into the room. "My impression of you guys? Boring. Meet me on the roof ten minutes." At that he vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to make their way to the roof.

The three genin sat on the roof with Kakashi leaning against the railings. "Well, congratulations are in order for passing the graduation exam…However the actual test is yet to come but first let's introduce ourselves."

"Can you go first sensei?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"Names Kakashi Hatake, everything else is irrelevant. I have many hobbies and dreams I'll get back to you on that…Pinky."

Sakura giggled "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm twelve years old and I like…" She dissolved into giggles looking at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto-baka! My ambition and hobbies are…" She dissolved into giggles again.

Sasuke was next "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm twelve years old. I don't have many likes and lots of dislikes. I have a dream or rather an ambition that I will fulfill which is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sakura looked at Sasuke with heart filled eyes.

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes with apprehension. Aniki had told him that Suijin, Fujin and Kajin had created the sharingan eyes and its formidable techniques and just briefly ever so slightly he caught the faint signs of insanity and a rage inside the Uchiha due to the effect of the tsukuyomi. _Need to tell aniki or one of the others that Sasuke-teme is suffering residue effects of tsukuyomi._

"Blondie your last." Said Kakashi bluntly.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I am twelve years old. I like lots of things such as my aniki and his friends, Hokage-jiji, training and ramen. I also love the ability to walk into a store and get decently treated more or less. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to be boiled. My dream is to surpass my father and become the best hokage Konoha has ever had. Oh and I want to work more effectively with Kurama!" He finished.

_Hmmm, an avenger, a fan girl and a hopeless dreamer, this should be interesting…I wonder what the council would say if I trained them equally…Now doubt fling shit about the demon being more powerful than the Uchiha_

"For the actual genin test you need to be at training ground seven for six am. Don't eat breakfast otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

Sasuke vanished before Sakura could say anything and Naruto followed shortly after leaving Sakura on the roof top alone. As Naruto trudged back home, five figures entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Raiden, Kajin, Suijin, Fujin, Dojin what can I do for you five?" The Sandaime asked tiredly keeping up with their codenames.

"We would like to enlist in Konoha's shinobi forces." Kajin stated. The Sandaime stared at the fire lord with interest.

"What is your place of experience?" He asked, it wouldn't do for fresh talent to be placed incorrectly. Sarutobi thanked kami that all shinobi placements came down to him and his two commanders the Jonin and ANBU commanders respectively.

"Myself and Suijin are researchers and pranksters…If you had a R&D we would like to work there. We can provide more durable armor and more diversionary gear and elixirs to help with high profile interrogations/assassinations." Kajin explained.

Sarutobi was interested at these term elixirs "Explain these elixirs to me?" He commanded.

Harry stepped forward and pulled out a small case. "In this case we have a small sample of the stuff we can produce…For medical purposes we have blood replenishers, bruise pastes, bone mending, muscle and bone regrowth. For interrogations various poisons and a truth serum that requires three drops and will tell the interrogator the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Sarutobi was positively giddy at the prospect of more workers in the R&D department. (Albeit he didn't know just how mad the twins were.)

"Dojin and I want to enlist in ANBU as Battle Medic and protectorate. Fujin is interested in administration and the hospital." With that Harry unsealed his jonin papers and the Minato's last request from a pouch inside his coat and handed them to the elderly kage.

Sarutobi was surprised at Minato's efficiency and without hesitation he granted the elementalists jonin flak jackets and instructions that ANBU would be round to take them to the ANBU headquarters respectively.

All five of the elementals nodded, bowed and left in their respective elements. _How did I receive such great powers? My only hope is that I do not push them too far. Minato your sons are amazing I can see them going far in life._

Naruto arrived home to find his brothers both adopted and blood along with his sister wearing jonin flak vests. "WAIT, WHEN DID YOU GUYS BECOME JONIN!" He shouted excitedly.

"Since  
like  
ten  
minutes  
ago!" Said the five manifestations of nature one after the other catching onto the twin's favorite joke of finishing each other's sentences.

"Ototuo whose on your team and your sensei?" Asked Harry stepping out of his room in black ANBU pants with black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on his shoulders with his jonin vest on top covered in his coat which was colored like the yondaime's except for the words Lightning God instead of Yondaime.

"Hatake Kakashi aniki why asking?" Harry smirked.

"He is a pervert of the second tier and chronically tardy…Knows his stuff and emphasizes on teamwork. So when he says a time add another two hours…Anyhow eat a proper meal and get some sleep. I'll leave your supplies out…I have to run ototuo, a good man never lets his date wait."

With that Harry was out the apartment over down the first flight of stairs and over the railings onto the rooftops as he ran towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Raiden-sama what can I do for you?" Asked Ino who happened to be behind the till.

"I'm looking for a bunch of flowers symbolizing love and innocence. In our line of work the second is hard to come by but I want it to show my sincerity about this relationship." Ino nodded and picked out a bunch of white roses. After paying Harry took to the rooftops and landed outside Yugao's door just before quarter to eight.

Yugao had just changed into a pale blue kimono and had her hair in a loose ponytail when someone knocked on the door. Looking at the clock and saw the hand a smile graced her lips.

"Hello beautiful." She heard from a low bass of her new boyfriend waiting outside the door utilizing his Yondaime impersonator skills at maximum all the way down to the cloak.

"Ohayo stranger." She replied grinning and almost pulled him inside immediately noticing he had one hand behind his back.

"I have something hime for you." Harry whispered and pulled out the bouquet of roses causing Yugao to blush and kiss him on the lips.

"Agriato Harry-kun…I'm nearly ready I didn't expect you to be this early." She said softly before heading into the kitchen to find a vase and place the flowers in.

Harry grinned "I didn't expect my own housemates and ototuo to trick me into thinking I was late." Yugao giggled at the antics and finished getting ready by applying a bit of lipstick and a minute amount of eyeliner before grabbing her purse.

"Ready Harry-kun?" Asked Yugao as she almost skipped into the room in excitement, Harry looked up and his jaw hit the floor.

"Yugao-chan, you look fabulous." He commented standing up and offering his arm for her. "Hold on tight." He murmured as Yugao held on she felt her floor disappear and she heard the crack thunder and another crack indicated they had arrived at their destination.

"Yugao-chan welcome to the blossoming tree." At that Harry escorted Yugao into the restaurant and Yugao had what she thought was possibly the best first date she had ever had.

The next morning dawned and Naruto's infernal device known as the alarm clock disturbed him. After dressing, eating breakfast and packing his gear Naruto headed out to the training grounds.

Kakashi didn't turn up for another two hours. "Ohayo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." He shut out the indignant shriek of Sakura and explained the task at hand.

"Two bells, until noon to get them and come at me with the intent to kill." The jonin explained.

"Ready…set…begin." At that the three genin vanished. _Seems they know how to hide themselves. _Kakashi thought as he wondered off to find his genin team. However Naruto jumped out of the trees in front of him.

"You know for the rest you're pretty weird?" Questioned Kakashi causing Naruto to smirk.

"Well, I'm a lot more different than the rest so prepare yourself." With that the blonde charged forward with reckless abandon. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

Several clones burst into existence and they charged the scarecrow. Kakashi effortlessly dodged, ducked, dipped under the powerful but uncoordinated strikes. However ingenuity kicked in and suddenly the area exploded into smoke.

Several clones had detonated smoke bombs coating the area in a thick purple smoke and they seized the opportunity to bundle Kakashi. However it appeared the man had switched himself with clone and the mob of Naruto's dissolved into a senseless rumble.

With one Naruto left standing Kakashi struck "First phase Ninjutsu never let your enemy get behind you **SENNEN GOROSHI!" **Shouted Kakashi with his hands in a tiger sign and rammed his middle fingers into Naruto's ass.

Naruto flinched, sweat dropped and smirked "I'm a clone!" At that the clone detonated into a cloud of smoke leaving a blank faced Kakashi but inside he was applauding Naruto's ingenuity. _Sensei, he really is your son. Now off to find banshee._

Sakura hid behind a tree and watched Naruto get totally annihilated by Kakashi. _Baka, serves him right…_ Then she saw the tiger sign _Even Naruto-baka doesn't deserve that! Kakashi is going to kill Naruto. _She was relieved when it turned out to be a fake attack and Naruto had managed to avoid it.

She didn't sense Kakashi creep up behind her. "Hello Sakura **Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu!" **Sakura was surrounded by leaves and suddenly found herself surrounded by leaves and then in a deserted area.

"Hello! Kaka-sensei! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Where are you?" She called out, suddenly a rustling in the bushes distracted her and out of the bushes came "SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She screamed seeing the kunai and shuriken embedded in the boys back and the blood coming out of the boys mouth.

"Sakura, why are you so weak? Why didn't you save me?" With that Sasuke 'died' in her arms. _Genjutsu! KAI! _She thought using the traditional release sign.

As this was going on Naruto charged forward and found a bell underneath a tree and rushed forward. Suddenly wire leapt around his foot. "Kami! Oh shit…Oh fuck!" Naruto shouted as he was yanked into the air. A kunai fell into his hand from his pouch **"KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

Who needs accuracy when you have quantity? The kunai multiplied into a thousand and cut through the ninja wire narrowly missing Kakashi who vanished to find the final team mate Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke crept forward and spied Kakashi alone and chucked an entire payload of kunai and shuriken at him.

Sasuke winced as the tools hit his sensei. In a puff of smoke it revealed a log a slightly damaged log but still. "Very good Sasuke…Let's see how you do in combat?" Mocked Kakashi.

Sasuke slipped into the interceptor stance and attacked furiously forcing Kakashi to put his book away which he hadn't when he confronted Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi's eye widened as he watched Sasuke's hands flicker through a set of seals.

"**Katon: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Sasuke before exhaling a massive fireball at Kakashi. _No way! No genin wannabe should be able to do that! Neither should they be able to use A and B classed Kinjutsu's._

Kakashi capitalized on the exertion of the fireball and dived underground using a quick nonverbal **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu **followed by a

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. **

It was then at that moment the bell rang signifying noon had come and no-one had caught the bells except for Sasuke who looked bedraggled and tired but triumphant. "Almost got a bell on my own dobe!" He mocked, Sakura made heart eyes at the emo whilst Naruto grumbled as he was tied to a stump because he tried to eat the bento boxes.

"Well, I've made my decision. Not one of you deserves to be sent back to the academy…" Everyone shared looks of glee. "YOU ALL NEED TO GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY! Sakura you ran around like a headless chicken intent on helping Sasuke and not helping Naruto. Naruto, you need to work with others and I understand why you didn't but that needs to change and the same goes for you Sasuke." Kakashi finished before taking a breath.

After giving another example of why teamwork was important and holding Sasuke at kunai point telling Sakura to kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Kakashi let Sasuke go and showed them the memorial stone and left giving instructions to not feed Naruto.

"Sakura give him some food from your bento…It'll reduce his ineffectiveness." Ordered Sasuke "It also means we are one team, we need each other that's what makes our village so strong. The ability to work as a team."

Sakura nodded and reluctantly began to feed Naruto who was thinking _God, aniki was right…Sakura-chan hates me and is only doing this because Sasuke-teme ordered her to…I wonder how the date went between Aniki and Neko-san. _

Suddenly thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. "What have you done guys? Aniki's pissed off right now." Naruto said eyeing the storm. Naruto calmed down when he saw Kakashi standing in front of them.

"YOU GUYS PASS! CONGRATULATIONS! TEAM SEVEN STARTS MISSIONS IN THREE DAY!" Kakashi shouted before hugging Sakura and tousling Naruto and Sasuke's hair.

"Kakashi sensei, the ropes if you please." Naruto called only to find that Kurama and pulled the ropes off.

_Thanks Kurama. _Naruto called to his shadow.

**Pleasure gaki…Now go home and tell your brother.**

Jusu used  
"Chishiki Tensou no jutsu"- Knowledge Transfer Jutsu (own)  
Kage bunshin- Shadow clone jutsu (canon)  
Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- Fire style: Great fireball (canon)  
Sennen Goroshi- Leaf secret ninja art one thousand years of death (canon)  
Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu- Demonic hell viewing/ Hell viewing mirage (canon)  
Kage kunai bunshin no jutsu- Shadow Kunai clone no jutsu (canon, own and other ff's)  
Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu- Earth style: Hiding like a mole jutsu (canon)

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu- Earth style: Double headhunter suicide jutsu (canon)


	6. Chores, thoughts and into wave

**Wrath of the Lightning God**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf  
Beta: Darksider82**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their creators and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

Dedication:  
This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N**

**As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time in Lightning God: _

"_YOU GUYS PASS! CONGRATULATIONS! TEAM SEVEN STARTS MISSIONS IN THREE DAY!" Kakashi shouted before hugging Sakura and tousling Naruto and Sasuke's hair._

"_Kakashi sensei, the ropes if you please." Naruto called only to find that Kurama and pulled the ropes off._

_Thanks Kurama. Naruto called to his shadow._

_Pleasure gaki…Now go home and tell your brother._

**Chapter VI**

**Chores, thoughts and into wave**

Naruto and Harry ran into each other just outside their flat. Naruto bit back a snigger at his haggard and pasty looking elder brother. "What happened to you aniki? You look like you and Yugao went the entire nine yards."

Harry grunted and promptly clipped Naruto across the back of his head. "Yugao-hime and I did not do the entire nine yards as you affectionately called it. Instead I ended up passing out at her apartment…Not the best way to end a date." He added as an afterthought.

Naruto opened the door and pulled his brother inside. "HEY GUYS! I PASSED THE TEST!" Harry winced at the volume of Naruto's voice. But it got the job done along with a subliminal hint to the rest to make a lot of noise.

"HE PASSED IT! HE PASSED IT! HE PASSED!" Shouted Fred and George dancing around the flat making Harry think back to when they had done that earlier.

(_Secret author and beta author jutsu: FLASHBACK JUTSU!)_

"_HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" Shouted Fred and George as they paraded around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. _

"_FRED! GEORGE! ENOUGH! Well done Harry dear, we knew you would." Said Mrs. Weasely as she bustled around making a casserole._

"_HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" Chanted Fred and George again._

"_ENOUGH!" Shouted Mrs. Weasely in frustration._

_(FLASHBACK JUTSU KAI! End secret author and beta author jutsu)_

_I wonder if I can get in contact with Fawkes. _Thought Harry as he whimpered under the intense noise, he was brought out of his musings when he heard a knock on the door and with a flick of his hand and Yugao entered.

"Yugao-hime…" Harry said slowly getting to his feet and made his way over to her and she pulled him into a hug.

"NEKO-NEECHAN!" Shouted Naruto excitedly wrapping his arms around her.

"How do you know Yugao-hime ototuo?" Asked Harry ominously wrapping his arm around Yugao's middle and rolling lightning down one arm.

"She was one of my minders when I was younger. Along with dog-san and weasel-san." Naruto explained causing Harry to grin wildly and kiss Yugao affectionately.

"Hime, I'm sorry for passing out in your apartment." Harry said causing the stoic violet haired woman to giggle.

"I liked it. We passed out together and woke up together." I do agree passing out is not fun. You going to introduce me to the rest of the house?" Harry groaned and escorted Yugao in and introduced her to the rest of the house.

Yugao ended up staying the day and the night learning more about her secretive boyfriends past. Naruto was sent to bed due to the fact he was almost asleep due to chakra exhaustion.

After three days of peace and quiet for some, Naruto during this time had received some intense taijutsu and kenjutsu training from Yugao-nee and Harry. However the kenjutsu training was solely from Yugao as Harry had no blade.

Now two months had passed and Naruto had hit a small growth spurt making him half an inch taller than Sakura. The D-ranks had come thick and fast they had ranged from weed picking, painting fences and to Naruto's horror babysitting the civilian council's babies.

Meanwhile during Naruto's last D-rank Harry was meditating on Minato's head when a fireball materialized above him. Harry looked up and grinned as the fireball died to reveal a phoenix.

"**Hello fledgling…My you have grown in the three years I last saw you. I take it you need me for something?" **Fawkes asked the moment he materialized in front of his old partners surrogate grandson.

Harry chuckled at how quickly Fawkes could deduce someone's requests before they had properly formed. "Hai, Fawkes-san…I was wondering if you could…" He didn't finish his sentence as Fawkes finished it for him.

"**Find Gryffindor's sword and bring it to you and find some documents or text that allows you to understand how starry eyes, the twins and the Senju were able to kick start their chakra circuits and use unknown techniques…I swear Harry-chan despite being a prodigy in the ninja arts you are remarkably dense about asking for things. I'll do my best nothing more." **With that Fawkes vanished in a plume of fire.

_Show off immortal. _Harry thought fondly. Before Harry could vanish and rejoin the village he felt the presence of the third Hokage materialize in a **shunshin **followed by his ANBU guard one of which happened to be Uzuki Yugao.

"Sandaime-sama, ANBU-sans what can I do for you?" Harry asked looking down on Konoha not looking at the five arrivals.

"Impressive sensory skills Harry-kun, I was scanning the village and saw a plume of fire appear above you and formed a bird which you then conversed with and then disappeared again. Since I didn't get a look at it I'm assuming it is a summon." The Hokage deduced.

Harry turned and grinned at the old man. "First of all that bird you saw in different cultures represents the cycle of life and death. Some say it is a bird of peace and others believe it to be a bird of destruction…It is known as phoenix. It can carry immensely heavy loads and its tears are particularly potent in healing and make very attentive pets. However he is not a summoned creature at least to my knowledge…I DO have a summoning contract."

Before the Hokage could ask what the summoning contract was there was a flash of fire that illuminated the fourths head on the cliff of kages and there was Fawkes carrying in his beak a sack and in his claws a makeshift belt sheathe, harness and inside the harness was a sword.

"**All the things you'll need fledgling. Don't be afraid to whistle." **Fawkes said not noticing the hokage and his bodyguards.

"Fawkes, why don't you stay here for a bit? I mean you're arrival and disappearance and reappearance has peaked the curiosity of the five people behind me." Harry replied his mouth curling into a grin.

"**Fine…Allow me to introduce myself I am Fawkes the incredible phoenix." **Declared Fawkes introducing himself in a flare of fireworks.

Harry sweat dropped at the confused look the Hokage and guards gave them. _They can't hear you talk._ Harry thought to Fawkes.

The Hokage smirked at the bird who gave Harry a beady look before promptly hitting the lightning lord with a majestic wing. Fawkes dropped the sack and sword and perched on Harry's shoulder and together they shut their eyes.

After a few minutes of Harry enjoying the warmth and comfort of Fawkes' fiery body, he opened his eyes and put the belt on his person and secured it with the ruby encrusted sword on his left hip.

Harry grabbed the hilt and pulled the silver sword from it sheath. The Sandaime looked at the magnificent sword in wonder. " May I look it over, Raiden?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Yes, but I would wear gloves over your hands." harry replied.

"Why?" the old man asked interested.

"Because this sword is special. I killed a large snake, known as a basilisk. A basilisk has the power of killing a person with a single glance or with a reflective surface, the snake can turn its victim to stone. Not only that, but its venom can kill a full grown man in less than two minutes, all the while as the venom travels through you to your heart you feel the venom destroying your organs. There is only one known antidote." Harry explained as the aged kage's face went white in horror and the ANBU stiffen.

"Which is?" the kage asked.

Harry nodded towards the dozing bird on his shoulder. "The tears of a phoenix. That is why my blood cannot be taken without my permission." The youth replied calmly.

"Ah, yes. Minato wrote that your blood has the venom of the snake and the tears of the phoenix in your body. So if someone takes your blood by force, it turns into a poison, but will heal someone if taken with consent." Sarutobi said.

"It also makes good for a spitting attack. Well up saliva and mix it with venom and spit it at an opponent." Harry commented making Yugao slightly green.

Harry wandlessly created a pair of thick gloves and passed them to the elderly cage who pulled them on. Harry then carefully unsheathed the sword and flipped hit hilt first towards the hokage who picked it up rather easily.

Despite the man's age, Harry saw that the Sandaime knew his way around a sword. The sword Sarutobi noticed had a 36inch straight edged blade and made of a highly conductive material similar to chakra metal as he swung some experimental loops and slashes against an imaginary opponent.

_It's not the most intimidating of blades except for the fact that it has the most dangerous snake venom in the world on it now it easily does. This blade is deception at its finest._

Sarutobi hand the blade back to Harry who placed the blade back into its sheath and hung it across his back. "That blade gave me the feeling of immense power needing immense control to make it effective. I may have been able to wield it in my prime but now not so much."

Harry nodded in agreement "I don't trust myself to wield it despite using it a few times…Now I need to find out just how my friends are able to use chakra and jutsu just like me despite not being taught by tou-san or myself."

Sarutobi nodded "I understand…Though you and I will need to have a chat so I can get a PROPER understanding on just how powerful you five are." Harry nodded and stood on the highest part of his adopted fathers face, turned to the hokage bowed, blew a kiss towards Yugao who had to fight a blush and fell backwards before vanishing with a crack.

"Hokage-sama, I've said it before and I'll say it again that man has style. He has something about him that screams Yondaime and I don't mean his looks." Rat stated looking at where the lightning lord had vanished.

"I understand what you mean Rat. He truly has unbelievable power…Now I must be off back to the tower. Paperwork awaits and it never ceases only grows." With that the five shinobi vanished.

"GO RAMEN! CATCH IT NOW!" Screamed Banshee through the headset causing Ramen to catch his head on the branch and land headfirst on the earth below causing the cat to snarl and scramble.

"Sweet Neko-nee chans underwear I swear banshee if you scream at me through the headset one last time we are seriously going to have a scrap on our hands." Ramen snarled in anger.

_Why can't she realize that I had the cat in my sights and a perfect plan to capture that thing Kurama? THREE TIMES we've had to set up a trap and THREE TIMES I've taken the blame for this god forsaken cat._

"**Because she doesn't want Sasuke-kun to think she's worse than useless." **Kurama replied gruffly.

Naruto's clone dispersed "Found that cat…It's two o'clock ten meters off Tomato's position. Is Tomato in position?" Harry called into the headset.

"Tomato in position Ramen…Permission to detain with ninja wire Cyclops?" Sasuke called as he crept above the cat of hell.

"Granted…Catch and detain NOW!" Kakashi commanded and like a hawk catching a mouse Sasuke struck flicking his fingers up and then crossing them so the concealed ninja wire wrapped itself firmly around the cat but not so much it died.

"WOW SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Squealed Sakura the moment the group all met up surrounding the cat which was spitting and hissing furiously.

Naruto grabbed the cat and carried awkwardly as the thing tried to scratch and bite him over the rooftops back to the Hokage's tower. "Target secured and bound in ninja wire…I'll drop the report off tomorrow." Kakashi stated when they arrived. The Hokage nodded and handed them their paychecks and dismissed them.

Harry sat in his study which was in a concealed corridor next to the back door which led into a complicated space/time fuuinjutsu. Minato had been amazed at how quickly Harry had absorbed knowledge of fuuinjutsu.

(Flashback no jutsu)

"_Harry-kun, I have to say I am impressed. You have managed to learn a level five barrier seal that will stop anything bar High B-ranking jutsu's in just sixteen days. It took me three months to just get the reserves and another two to get it down roughly." Minato commented as his B-ranked fire jutsu __**katon: Gokakyu no jutsu rendan **__dissolved away from the dull yellow barrier._

"_Minato-sensei what other branches of fuuinjutsu are their? You've declared me a master at tag fuuinjutsu, blocking/absorption and transferring fuuinjutsu. Is there anything else?" A younger Harry asked from his kneeling position with his hands spread on the floor similar to a summoning jutsu._

"_There are many branches, the next branch I am going to teach you is space/time fuuinjutsu…" Minato responded._

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

Everyone in the elemental household marveled at Harry's skill in space/time fuuinjutsu. No matter how good he was Minato was always better. "Tou-san, I see why everyone dubbed you a grandmaster of fuuinjutsu. I just can't seem to beat you in this field." Harry murmured as he shut another scroll of fuuinjutsu.

The scrolls Harry had in his possession were the scrolls of the famed Uzumaki/Namikaze clans. The Uzumaki's were destroyed at the beginning of the second war by Kumo, Iwa and several other countries. They were feared for their longevity and mastery of fuuinjutsu.

Just before the invasion hit Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Kushina and several other Uzumaki's were sent to the elemental nation mainland each with a set of scrolls except for Kushina. Kushina and her family had the entire library of Uzumaki fuuinjutsu for protection which they hid in a complex blood seal inside the Shodaime hokage's house.

The scrolls were then merged with the mysterious Namikaze clan's fuuinjutsu when Minato and Kushina married and now Harry had their scrolls locked up nice and tight in his personal space/time fuuinjutsu the **corridor of infinity.**

"How did I activate their chakra?" Harry asked himself as he pulled another three scrolls off the wall. One of Harry's alert wards went off, this particular ward was connected to Naruto's chakra signature. Harry flicked his hand and opened the front door.

Needing to greet his brother Harry jerked his hand across the scrolls suddenly accidently spilling his blood. As he left the room he did not realize that the scrolls were Uzumaki blood scrolls and they were opening.

Harry materialized in the hallway just as Naruto entered the living room. "Hey aniki, how was your day?" Naruto asked dejectedly as he slumped into the couch.

Harry sat on the arm "Spill…What's got you down in the dumps?" Naruto snorted at him.

"Why do you care? You've been chilling with Yugao-neechan more than me." Replied Naruto sharply.

Harry's eyes flashed at the retort and pulled Naruto to him. "I'm sorry ototuo, I really am. I promise to listen to you and help you out providing you can help me."

Naruto fought back the tears and held his brother close. "My mission went okay…We could have finished the thing three hours ago except for Sakura screwed the mission by shouting at us and then hitting me for failing to get the cat when it was nowhere near me…When we sparred, I managed to beat Sasuke-teme with a **kage shuriken bunshin **and **kaqe kunai** **bunshin **then she tried to hit me again it was only after she hit me when Kakashi-sensei stepped in."

Harry snarled and lightning flashed across Konoha. "Ototuo, I'll train you more and spend more time with you…But you do understand how I feel about Yugao-hime." Harry deflated and looked at his little brother.

"I will always help you…Just need to ask…Now move your ass, I need to find something." Harry said grabbing Naruto in a headlock they maneuvered their way to the backdoor and faced the wall.

Naruto was amazed at what Harry did next, his elder brother shoved both their hands against the wall and PUSHED! The wall vanished the pair stepped/fell forward.

Naruto looked around and found himself in a long corridor with five doors stretching into the far distance. "Welcome to my **infinity corridor** a space/time fuuinjutsu of my own invention taught to me by tou-san. DO NOT let go of me or you will be lost for eternity or I find you…My office is this way." Harry instructed and introduced.

Soon enough the pair found themselves in a plushy office stacked wall to wall with scrolls and books. Books and scrolls of every possible ninja art ranging from ninjutsu to kenjutsu, Naruto even noticed several larger scrolls lying organized yet haphazardly in the corner.

"We need to look through these scrolls until we find out HOW I managed to give my friends my abilities except over their own elements and the use of chakra without training…Most of these are easy access but some may require your blood. The one's we haven't looked at are in black cases which will turn red when we have read them. Anything relevant will turn blue and the darker the blue the closer we get." Harry instructed and Naruto nodded at that the brothers delved into the massive piles of scrolls.

"**Taijuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted and another twenty shadow clones materialized "Right then, we need to find any scroll that includes transferring chakra or essence."

The clones nodded and they attacked the scrolls with gusto. Harry groaned and face palmed before summoning his own clones. Harry had already been covering his library for two months and had found nothing.

Now with forty two searchers they managed to find a reference to two techniques known as the **chakra starter **and **essence transfer**. "Aniki, I found something." Naruto shouted as he dispelled his clones. Harry grinned and read the scroll.

"Finally…We have process. Now time for some training." Harry declared chucking the scroll onto the table where it landed with a thump and rustle.

"Aniki parchment rustles when you throw something onto it." Naruto said, curiosity peaked Harry and Naruto rushed to the table and on the table were four scrolls which Harry had got down earlier and one was open.

"**Honshitsuno tenso the essence transfer jutsu** and **chakra sutaataa chakra starter. **We found them ototuo. We have found them." Harry whispered before Naruto grew impatient and dragged Harry out of the library.

Harry showed Naruto the doorway to training ground 66 which was the personal ground of the elementalists and the two brothers sparring in everything from ninjutsu to kenjutsu.

The next morning dawned bright and clear with the birds chirping in the trees. Naruto groaned and rolled out of bed and performed his usual morning routine before meeting up with his genin team.

"I'm requesting a C-ranked mission for my team." Kakashi asked in a bored tone in the mission office that day causing Naruto to burst into excitement.

"Are we going to escort a princess? A film star? Are we going to bust some bandit camps?" Naruto gabbled only to be muffled when interrupted by the Sandaime.

"Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home country of Wave." Sarutobi explained.

"Bring him in." Hiruzen said as the door opened to reveal an old man with gray hair and was wearing a fish net shirt under a blue t-shirt and blue pants. He also had a green bottle with the kanji for 'saki' on the side.

"This is my protection? A scarecrow? A pinky? An Emo and a some runty blonde?" The bridge builder said drunkenly taking a swig from his sake bottle.

The three genin shook with anger but Naruto hid it less well than others. "Naruto, calm down...You get people who judge by their cover. All of you meet me us by the west gate in an hour bring enough supplies for a week." Kakashi instructed and the genin scattered.

Naruto ran home and started packing his bag. "What's the rush ototuo?" Naruto looked around and saw Neville leaning against his door.

"Neville, I've got a mission in Wave country hence the need to pack." Neville snorted, nodded his head and flicked his forth finger a couple of times and the clothes and cleaning necessities jumped into the bag.

"Harry taught me how to do that, but not without a focus. I developed that on my own. Stay safe ototuo." With that Neville sunk into the ground and disappeared off to the ANBU headquarters for his mission assignment.

Naruto bumped into Harry on his way into the kitchen for some food supplies to find his actual brother pulling out ration bars and easy heat things for a fire.

"I overheard you talking about a mission to Wave country...I want you take this..." With that he handed Naruto a triple pronged kunai.

"Throw this and say Sutoton Kuchiyose: Gekido no sono Rai Kami! And I'll come running. Throw this ONLY in an emergency. Oh and good luck." With that Harry hugged his little brother and placed the prepared food and ration bars along with several types of pills into the bag and pushed Naruto out the door.

**A/N:**

To DZ2:

We would like to express our heartfelt thanks and gratitude for your dedication to our stories. For recommending our stories to others and for giving us ideas for keeping our stories alive.

We hope you will continue to read and reccomend our stories to other authors and continue to give us ideas. Again we thank you for helping us get our stories out to other authors and hope you will continue to support us on any idea we come up with.

Thanks,

Winged Seer Wolf  
and  
Darksider82

**Jutsu List**

**Shunshin - Teleportation- (Canon)  
Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu rendan- Fireball Technique - Canon  
Corridor of Infinity - (OC)  
Hanshitsuno Tenso Jutsu - Essense Transfer - OC  
Chakra Sutaataa- Chakra Starter - (OC)****  
**


	7. Demon vs God round 1

**Wrath of the lightning god**

**Writer: Wingeseerwolf  
Beta: Darksider82 and his many minions**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviewers corner:**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer (god these things sucks): Wingedseerwolf only owns this idea and nothing else. **

Dedication:**  
**This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
**A/N

As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story.

All flames are now mailed to my beta to be eaten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Last time on lightning god_

_"Neville, I've got a mission in Wave country hence the need to pack." Neville snorted, nodded his head and flicked his forth finger a couple of times and the clothes and cleaning necessities jumped into the bag._

_"Harry taught me how to do that, but not without a focus. I developed that on my own. Stay safe ototuo." With that Neville sunk into the ground and disappeared off to the ANBU headquarters for his mission assignment._

_Naruto bumped into Harry on his way into the kitchen for some food supplies to find his actual brother pulling out ration bars and easy heat things for a fire._

_"I overheard you talking about a mission to Wave country...I want you take this..." With that he handed Naruto a triple pronged kunai._

_"Throw this and say Sutoton Kuchiyose: Gekido no sono Rai Kami! And I'll come running. Throw this ONLY in an emergency. Oh and good luck." With that Harry hugged his little brother and placed the prepared food and ration bars along with several types of pills into the bag and pushed Naruto out the door._

**Chapter VII**

**A Demon vs. A God**

It had been several hours since Tazuna, in the company of his hired bodyguards under the designation of Team 7 from Konoha, had left the village on a three to four week mission to transport Tazuna go back to his home country of Wave and once there, they were to protect him as he finished his bridge.

The travelling had been good at first, with Naruto in the front, followed by Tazuna behind him. Sakura to the man's left, Sasuke to his right and Kakashi, the team's sensei brought up the rear. They had been walking for a while in the nice, sunny weather when it all went to hell in a handbasket.

The skies turned overcast extremely quickly, the wind picked up and it began to rain while several arcs of lightning could be seen sparking across the steel gray clouds. Team 7 and Tazuna grew miserable as they continued walking through the wind, rain and mud that the storm was producing.

It was during this torrential curtains of rain that everything went wrong. The five people walked past a puddle that seemed unaffected by the torrential rain. Kakashi noticed it and observed that his students hadn't yet. _I wonder how they'll react if they see me die. _He thought as the rain thundered down onto his hood.

Suddenly as Kakashi was on par with the puddle it erupted and out of the puddle spat two men with a claw on each their left hands and a chain wrapping around their right hands.

The two ninja effortlessly wrapped Kakashi in the chain and easily separated his head from his shoulders. Sakura screamed, Naruto paled and cracked his knuckles and Sasuke grinned madly. "One down four to go." One of the brothers said before launching themselves at the genin.

No-one noticed Kakashi's body and head transformed into twin pieces of wood. Naruto pulled out two kunai as Sasuke pulled out a handful of shuriken whilst Sakura pulled out a kunai and shivered like a leaf in the wind

Naruto quivered with anticipation as he stared down the ninja who had just killed his sensei. "Teme, get ready to throw those shuriken." Naruto whispered as the brothers rushed them.

The chains disengaged so they became separate weapons flicked backwards and lashed out like a striking cobra. Sasuke and Naruto dodged the attacks and managed wrap the chains around a tree and both of the wielders.

It was short-lived as with a loud SNAP the chains were ripped off the gauntlets the chunin were wearing. The chains came back at the genin who managed to dive out the way and the two nin collided with Kakashi who instinctively wrapped them in head/strangle holds.

"Nice job you two. Now Tazuna we need to chat about misinforming the hokage about a mission ranking. This should have been a C-rank meaning a chance of bandits but nuke-nin? If you don't want us to terminate the contract I suggest you talk." Kakashi suggested as he tied the demon brothers up with ninja wire and left the gauntlets.

Tazuna quickly summed up his situation which was he was a target of the business man Gato of Gato industries and how the business man was bleeding Wave dry. Kakashi reluctantly carried on the mission due to badgering from Naruto and Sasuke whereas Sakura wanted to abandon the mission.

They met Tazuna's second cousin three times removed on the shore of fire country and the group made their way into wave country. It began to mist and the rain got harder and harder. "I swear Kakashi-sensei Suijin is mightily upset at something…Or he's detected something." Naruto said his voice muffled from his cloak.

Kakashi pretended not to hear what fox brat had to say. "Shut up baka…Don't act all high and mighty like your better than Sasuke-kun!" Growled Sakura as she raised her fist threateningly.

"**Girl remember what I told you about threatening my kit." **Kurama growled his head rising out of Naruto's shadow.

Sakura nodded and slowly sat back down again. After ten minutes of tense silence the boat bumped against the shore and they disembarked. A short while up the road Naruto sensed something he delved into Kurama's fox senses and smelt the air.

There was a faint smell of rabbit a specific rabbit which Naruto had never been able to recognise but could tell it was still in its winter coat due to a touch of frost on its scent. This almost masked the rabid blood lust he also sensed.

Reacting quickly he hurled a kunai into the bushes causing Sakura to shriek at Naruto's trigger happy actions and Kakashi to chastise him. Naruto performed the same action but this time he pinned a white rabbit to the tree.

_A spring rabbit, it's fur is white meaning kept inside meaning KAWAMARI! _Thought Kakashi "GET DOWN!" He shouted throwing the bridge builder down and following himself.

Naruto held up the universal shinobi hand gesture for stop but Sasuke and Sakura ignored him as usual. Kurama sensed something was going to happen cloaked Naruto's body in shadows ready to turn his host temporarily intangible should the ningen baka didn't hit the deck.

Naruto sensed Kurama's bodily shift and instinctively hurled himself to the floor tackling Sasuke out the way and missing Sakura just as he heard Kakashi's order to hit the deck. However Sakura wasn't so lucky as the gianormous Zanbatou also known as 'Kubikiribocho' shot towards them in an utterly deathly but beautiful way it nicked her vocal chords rendering them useless.

"Well well well Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist and once a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū). I take it your after the bridge builder." Kakashi said with disinterest but that was deception Naruto noticed Kakashi had placed more muscle tension into his body during the boat ride.

"Well met Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) The man who copied a thousand jutsu." Zabuza replied.

_Sharingan! How did he an outsider get it!? It only appears to the select few of the Uchiha clan!_Sasuke said mentally in shock. Sakura could only gasp and struggle to regulate her breathing due to the blood in her vocal chords.

Then the battle began in earnest the KI began to pile causing all but Naruto to begin to suffocate and receive hallucinations of their death. Naruto struggled with it but his various elder siblings both blood and by surrogate adoption of his elder brother thus they regarded him as a baby brother's KI was much more potent than this. But then again they were technically immortal and Zabuza was as mortal as they came despite being a gifted sociopathic ninja with a motherfucker of a big sword.

"Manji formation! Don't worry Sasuke I won't allow my team mates to die...Trust me." Kakashi said as Zabuza cried out.

"**NINPO: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" **And a thick chakra laden mist rolled in around them completely cutting off their sight.

"Larynx, jugular, subclavian artery, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Kidney's, Heart, which of these should I choose?" Mocked Zabuza from the mist before reappearing inside the manji formation.

However Kakashi was to quick and stabbed Zabuza in the chest "Game over..." he whispered only to widen his eyes the clone dissolved into water.

"Indeed it is for you Sharingan no Kakashi!" Growled Zabuza appearing and bisecting Kakashi who in turn was revealed to be a **mizu bunshin.**_How did he copy my mizu bunshin? Of course before I brought the mist down he had revealed his sharingan. _

Kakashi reappeared and launched Zabuza onto the lake and pursued after him. Only to find he had been double bluffed **"Suiro no jutsu!" **Zabuza called out rising from the lake his hand in a sphere of chakra laced water which formed an effective prison over Kakashi.

"RUN! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Screamed Kakashi through the water prison at his petrified geninand that was when Naruto did something only classified as an act of 'Utter Narutoness'.

Naruto spammed his shadow clones and launched them at Zabuza who effectively demolished them. Sasuke caught on a launched a Fuuma Shuriken at Zabuza whilst using a **fuuma shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu! **The several fuuma shuriken hurtled towards Zabuza who conjured clones to absorb the strikes.

He was taken by surprise as another him appeared out of the smoke equipped with a copy of Kubikiribocho but he smirked as the other him swung the sword with no efficiency allowing him to casually dodge out of the way and create another **mizu bunshin.**

"Game over gaki...Nice try." The clone said as he drove the sword into the imposter who gasped as the sword emerged from his chest and the guise melted away to find a blooded and dying Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei I'm so sorry." Naruto said before spitting blood at Zabuza.

In Konoha the elementalists were in deep conversation with the Sandaime. "Hai, Sarutobi-sama we will be your proctors and aide-de-camps during this year's chunin exams." when Harry collapsed to his knees a vision of Naruto passing from the world flashing through his mind.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Harry and the sky began to rumble and the storm clouds gathered and the thunder boomed and lightning flashed and crackled across the sky hitting trees, mountains, hills, deserts and cliffs across the shinobi followed by a torrential downpour which soaked Fire country and the immediate countries surrounding fire country.

"I'M COMING OTUTO!" Shouted Harry as he vanished with an uncontrolled blast of lightning vaporising the floor where the lightning god had just stood.

Zabuza picked Naruto up and casually tossed him onto the bank before realising the brat was alive and was already healing. "Thanks Kurama!" Naruto rasped.

"You're welcome kit...You had better not do anything like this again!" Kurama growled as he funnelled his chakra into the gaping wound. Suddenly lightning flashed and crackled accompanied by thunderous rumbling of thunder and the deluge of rain came down.

"Say goodnight gaki!" Zabuza growled as he raised his executioner blade and brought down onto Naruto's neck.

"Goodnight Momochi Zabuza...No-one touches my ototuo except for me." A voice rang out through the glade and Zabuza noticed that his blade had been stopped by a much thinner blade held by a man of an equally impressive height as him which was 6'0 however this man appeared to be an inch taller.

"The names Raiden and this is from me protecting him. Touch him and you die." Harry growled underneath his cloak and his sword began to crackle with lightning chakra and he charged Zabuza lightning crackling around his sword and in a firework display of sparks and shards of lightning Gryffindor's sword and Kubikiribocho clashed.

Zabuza may have been a master swordsman but he was being outmatched and out manoeuvred by this hooded figure and slowly but surely he was pushed onto the water.

Brilliant azure lightning flowed around Raiden's hands as Zabuza stared in shock. **"Raiton: murasakiirono satsujin no jutsu!" **Raiden shouted and the lightning hit the water and suddenly Zabuza experienced the sensation of 200,000volts of lightning coursing through his body.

Zabuza was thrown away furiously as the water slammed him backwards as well as electrocuting him. "Can...you...see...the...future?" He rasped as three kunai pinned him to the tree as Raiden and Kakashi stood above him in the trees.

"Yes, your future is death." They intoned together suddenly Zabuza's body jerked as several senbon needles collided with his neck and a hunter-nin of the mist appeared.

"Thank you, I have been tracking him for the past several days and now I shall deal with it from here." With that the nin grabbed Zabuza and performed a one handed seal sequence and **shunshinned **away. Harry stared at the skill as Kakashi collapsed.

"Naruto, duckie take Kakashi's corpse. Pinkie watch back and I'll try and heal your voice as best I can." Harry instructed and the three genin snapped to obey.

Kakashi eventually woke up in a state of shock. Due to chakra exhaustion body control goes a bit down the drain and he found the bed wet. "Zabuza's alive..." He blurted not noticing Raiden meditating in the middle of the room.

"I know Kakashi-san, not the first time I've seen someone cheat death but this is easily the best way...Never mind that. What have you taught your genin?" Raiden asked not breaking his meditation.

Kakashi gulped, he hadn't really taught them anything except for teamwork exercises and the results had been subpar. "I have struggled to teach them anything due to a lack of trust and equality in team dynamics so aside from basic teamwork exercises nothing."

Raiden's eyes hardened slightly this was worse than he thought and knew. He knew his ototuo struggled to fit with his team but this was embarrassing. "You teach the pinkie and ducky tree walking, I'll deal with my ototuo...Oh and my name's Potter Harry not Raiden." Harry said before sweeping out of the room.

After being briefed on Zabuza's condition, team seven's actual training program kicked in. Sasuke and Sakura began to regulate their chakra by tree climbing whilst Harry dragged Naruto away from the house to a secluded clearing.

"I know about the team, I'm annoyed you didn't tell me everything but that's by the by. Your real training starts now use the **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu **to create as many clones as you can and run up the trees as this will help you in chakra control." Harry instructed walking up a tree in demonstration.

Naruto nodded and grinned **"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" **He shouted and roughly seven hundred clones of Naruto appeared.

"All right, get a kunai and find a tree, control your chakra through your feet and run up the tree. When you reach your limit mark and start again." Naruto instructed and joined in with his clones in the tree climbing exercise.

"Aniki, why is it that you've decided to help me become hokage now? I mean whenever I've wanted to ask you for help you've been with neko-neechan and have always said later." Naruto asked as the fiftieth clone dispelled and he created another.

"Ototuo, don't get me wrong I am going to help you but I wanted to adjust and feel well human, I guess you could say and Yugao-hime has helped me out like that."

Naruto's curiosity had peaked, his brother had never been forthcoming with details about his previous life and he was now content to listen to his brother's story.

"Okay, ototuo before I was adopted by tou-san I was born towards the end of a civil war in another dimension which in itself is a different story. Anyhow this sorcerer as dark as you can imagine possibly think fuzzy but in human form. He murdered people for not having a Kekkei Genkai except he had concealed that his mother had it dormant and his father had no Kekkei Genkai.

He killed everyone who opposed him including my birth parents but not me because of a prophecy. The summery of the prophecy was at the end of the month, an unknown power and either me or him walks away from our final conflict.

I was born and trained to be a martyr basically someone who would sacrifice themselves for the greater good. I followed this plan until I was seventeen and met tou-san. He quickly beat out of me this selflessness and taught me about the betrayal of my two closest friends who made up my genin cell.

I staged my death, woke my brothers and sisters gift with chakra and killed that murdering son of a bitch before coming here, killing that multi-eyed freak and adopting you."

Naruto listened intently as his brother told his entire life story and the moment it finished he flung himself around his elder brother's waist and cried softly. "I'm sorry...I really am for being a little prick."

Harry chuckled "Don't worry, you didn't understand mainly because I didn't let you. Anyhow I need to do some reconnaissance so can I trust you to practise the tree walking and maybe I'll teach you some jutsu's."

Naruto's eyes became wide as gobstoppers and he turned back to his assembled clones "WELL GET BACK TO IT DATTEBOYO!" The clones nodded and they began running up and down the tree with earnest.

Eventually Naruto's endless chakra and stamina left him and he crashed into the ground and fell asleep. Meanwhile the masked hunter-nin walked into the clearing to find Naruto asleep. _This must be one of the ninja's assigned to protect the bridge builder. _She thought.

Unknown to her Harry had returned and observed her from the top of the tree ready to drop assassinate if needed. As she drew closer to Naruto he woke up.

Naruto managed to strike up a discussion with Haku which Harry didn't choose to listen to instead he opted to get closer. Soon enough Haku left just before announcing she was actually a guy.

"Ototuo, please tell me you weren't fooled by the I'm-actually-a-guy-when-I'm-a-girl act?" Asked Harry snickering as he dropped out of the tree in front of Naruto just causing him to look at his elder brother confusedly.

Harry grinned and let the subject drop and together the brothers headed back to the house via tree walking demonstrating Naruto's newly found control over his chakra. The next morning Harry and Naruto were back in the same clearing except this time Naruto was going to be learning some new jutsu's.

"First of all ototuo we need to find your nature affinity or affinities. This basically means your chakra corresponds to an element either fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. However you can get combination elements such as your hime with ice which is known as Kekkei Genkai or a secondary release." Explained Harry.

"This piece of paper will tell me what chakra nature I am. Sounds AWESOME DATTEBOYO! I'LL BE ABLE TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH SASUKE-TEME...!" THWACK! Harry's hand came down hard on the peroxide blonde's head causing him to scowl.

"You're not allowed to beat the crap out of the Uchiha without just cause. Now channel your chakra into the paper. It'll turn to ash if you have fire, shred to pieces if you have wind, crumble to dust if you have earth, crumple if you have lightning and get wet if you have water." Harry instructed and Naruto jumped to obey.

Naruto funnelled his chakra into the paper and several things happened first of all the paper shredded itself into millions of tiny bits and pieces. Then the shredded pieces of paper began to explode and a primal roar rocked the clearing followed by the surviving fragments of paper becoming totally drenched.

Harry whistled appreciatively "Ototuo you always have to be difficult. You are thunder, wind and water natured thankfully me being the super awesome god that I am can now officially train you in your jutsu." Naruto began to bounce around like he was on a sugar high.

"Naruto, the first jutsu for your wind element is **futon: diatoppa, **the second for your thunder jutsu is **kaminariton: sonikku buumu**, and your final one is **suiton: teppodama." **

Naruto got the hand seals and instantly the glade was filled with Naruto clones and his jutsu learning began in earnest. The week sped by for Naruto as he practised his jutsu's to the point of forming one hand sign and saying the name of the jutsu.

A week had passed and due to Harry's appeance on the bridge had enabled team seven to run a constant rotating bodyguard more often than not it was Harry and Kakashi, Harry and Sasuke though when this happened Harry made sure to not use a single jutsu and Harry and Naruto. Tazuna preferred the half siblings due to the more rugged brother managed to keep the whiskered one under control (it also helped that the two could generate clone armies).

However that morning the five shinobi or rather if you want to be technical one god and four shinobi, or if you REALLY want to be technical one god, one jinchuriki, a Cyclops, emo and a banshee the latter three were classed as shinobi and the first two classed as chakra monsters headed towards the bridge.

The moment they hit the bridge a thick mist began to swirl around them. "Lumos!" Harry whispered and his hand lit up penetrating the mist and to his horror saw bodies of bridge builders, some were wounded but the majority were dead.

"De...Demon!" Croaked one of the bridge builders before dying Harry's eyes flickered to the end of the bridge where the mist was noticeably thicker.

"Zabuza..." He growled sparking lightning from his hand.

Justus

Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu=Ninja art: Hiding in the mist (Canon)  
Mizu bunshin no jutsu= Water clone jutsu (canon)  
Suiro no jutsu= Water prison jutsu (canon)  
fuuma shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu= Large shuriken shadow clones (Canon)  
Raiton: murasakiirono satsujin no jutsu= Lightning style: Azure lightning (Own)  
Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu = Mass shadow clone jutsu (canon)  
Futon: diatoppa= Wind style: great break through (Canon)  
kaminariton: sonikku buumu = Thunder style: Sonic boom (own)  
Suiton: teppodama= Water style: Water gunshot (Canon)


	8. Demon vs God round 2

**Wrath of the lightning god**

**Writer: Wingedseerwolf  
Beta: Darksider82 and his many minions**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer (god these things suck): Wingedseerwolf only owns this idea and nothing else. **

Dedication:**  
**This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
**A/N

As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story.

All flames are now mailed to my beta to be eaten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Last time on lightning god_

_The moment they hit the bridge a thick mist began to swirl around them. "Lumos!" Harry whispered and his hand lit up penetrating the mist and to his horror saw bodies of bridge builders, some were wounded but the majority were dead._

"_De...Demon!" Croaked one of the bridge builders before dying Harry's eyes flickered to the end of the bridge where the mist was noticeably thicker._

"_Zabuza..." He growled sparking lightning from his hand._

**Chapter VIII**

**Demon vs. God round 2**

Ever been in the middle of a thunderstorm? That's what the bridge looked like the moment Harry and Zabuza heard each other in the fog. "Naruto clear the mist." Harry commanded.

"**Tajuu bunshin no jutsu!" **Naruto called and several dozen Naruto clones appeared on the bridge and together they formed the same hand seal combination at low jonin speed. Harry believed in speeding up a handful of jutsu rather than cramming lots in hence why Naruto's handseal speed for his five jutsu's were low jonin.

"**FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **The Naruto hoard screamed before exhaling the massive amounts of wind chakra at Zabuza whilst ripping their shirts. _Damn bra-buster technique. _Naruto thought as his favorite black shirt ripped.

"Kakashi, back me up...Sakura guard the bridge builder...Sasuke, Naruto both of you deal with the kunoichi." Kakashi nodded, both Sasuke and Naruto grunted in affirmative and Sakura croaked "Hai, sensei!"

"So what's on the menu Harry-san?" Kakashi asked as he saw Harry licking his lips which Kakashi managed to deduce as a nervous tick about engaging such a dangerous opponent with his little brother nearby.

"I'm thinking Charboiled a la Zabuza with a side of shark stock." Replied Harry pulling out his sword as Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto pulled out a knife and fork which enlarged to the size of Kubikiribocho.

"Yum, charboiled a la Zabuza." They called out dreamily only to be snapped back to reality when senbon and a massive meat cleaver came their way.

"**Hyoton: ****Makyō Hyōshō!" **Haku called out and a massive ice mirror dome surrounded Naruto and Sasuke and to creep them out even more Haku merged with the mirror.

"Please Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun don't fight me. I don't want this to go any further than it has to." Haku pleaded with the two genin however Sasuke smirked coldly.

"I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha are the elite. WE NEVER LOSE!" He cried out before forming rapid hand signs **"Katon: Gokayuu No Jutsu!" **He cried out spitting out a fireball which splashed harmlessly off the mirror.

"It will take more than that to break free. Now it's my turn." With that Haku began to throw senbon, lots and lots of senbon from every mirror simultaneously and Naruto and Sasuke were doing everything then they could to be avoiding being skewered.

Back on the bridge Zabuza was holding back Harry and Kakashi rather well he ducked under a slash to the head only to find his target and vaulted over him and his opponent had swapped himself for a **mizu bunshin.**

Harry holstered his sword flexed lightning between his fingers and shouted **"GIAN!" **black lightning launched off his hands at Zabuza whose eyes widened massively at the single word jutsu.

He avoided the attack only to find Kakashi inside his space his hands in a tiger seal **"Suiton: Daibakfu no Jutsu!" **Zabuza jumped backwards away from Sakura who was the unexpected target that the three jonin class ninja were fighting nearer. Then Zabuza showed his skill with Kubikiribocho by spinning around tightly and sliced clean through the **great waterfall technique.**

Back in the mirrors Sasuke and Naruto resembled pincushions except Sasuke seemed worse off than Naruto. But then again Sasuke didn't have a big demon sealed in his shadow that loved its life too much and was healing him simultaneously as ejecting the needles.

"Haku-chan, I must say THOSE HURT! Now then my turn **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" **Haku had seen the technique before from the blonde but never in these quantities or in such a close space where she got a good look at him.

_If we survive this, I may have to claim him as mine. _Despite being shinobi trained she was also a girl at heart meaning she liked men and such but didn't let it hinder her much like a certain banshee she remembered.

"**Kaminariton: Sonikku buumu no jutsu!" **That shook her out of her day dream as her mirrors rocked slightly as the blonds inhaled and exhaled sharply emitting a large bang of energy that reminded her strongly of the thunder before lightning lit up the sky in a storm.

One of the mirrors cracked and broke shortly after Haku dashed out of the mirror. _He broke my mirror!_ Thought Haku, she shook her head and reformed the mirror.

"I...I can see the bitch dobe! Help me!" Snapped Sasuke as he opened his eyes and in a pool of water he saw his sharingan had awakened with one tomoe in his right eye and two in his left.

Then Sasuke began his bombardment of fireballs upon Haku who noticed she was slowing down, then Kurama grinned and growled **Now I see her! She's all mine! **Then Kurama's effect kicked in and Naruto's shadow lengthened and several tails emerged and like a blanket and coat they twisted and swirled around Naruto and deep inside of Naruto his DNA changed and mutated until he could access the **Hyoton **bloodline.

However said mimic came with a price, Naruto had met Haku who wielded the bloodline and in order to utilise the bloodline Naruto's body transformed and his stocky build slowly transformed into a much slender form. Where his fingers were long and thick they became much slender and his hair became shinier and silkier.

"Okay, this weird." Naruko said her voice slightly higher than normal. This transformation caught Haku and Sasuke off guard. _Kurama, why didn't you tell me I had to switch genders to utilise __**Hyoton! **_Shouted Naruko mentally causing the fox to snicker.

**You deserved the payback for being a loud motor mouthed blonde. Oh and by the way you have five minutes in this form before it slips.** Then Naruko began to move she dived into the mirrors and instead using senbon she responded with kunai and shuriken causing splinters and fragmentations of senbon littering the battleground with Sasuke hitting the ground.

Suddenly Naruko slipped and Haku capitalised and hit the same nerve cluster she hit Zabuza with a week previously putting Naruto out like a light. Another side effect of mimic was if the body was knocked out the mimic wore off and Naruto switched back to his normal form.

Thankfully Kurama was already ejecting the senbon needles and jumpstarted the healing process. Sasuke saw his team mate fall and let out a scream of rage **"KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!" **Screamed Sasuke bathing the arena in fire dragon regardless of his unconscious team mate.

Haku sweat dropped at the recklessness of the Uchiha before launching several senbon into Sasuke and dropping like a stone only for him to be caught by Naruto. "Dobe, defeat her. Defeat my enemy...my..." He didn't finish as his eyes closed.

"DAMN YOU HAKU! I'M GOING TO **KILL YOU!" **Snarled Naruto, his fingers turning claw like, cerulean blue eyes turning red slitted and fox like and red chakra erupting around him forming one single tail. With the appearance of his initial jinchuriki form caused Harry to falter and hastily disparate to avoid a sword swing from Kubikiribocho and reappear in the same spot but Kakashi wasn't so lucky the attack sliced clean through his flak jacket and spilling his blood.

"It seems Haku has won...What's that KI!" Snapped Zabuza feeling the raw primal KI just before Haku's prison exploded and Haku came soaring towards them and on all fours snarling like a rabid fox was Naruto.

"This is the awakening of a jinchuriki tapping into its first form. This fucking sucks as the jinchuriki in question happens to be the KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Shouted Kakashi, Harry shuddered slightly at the potent KI. As a god he was immune to most levels of KI but this made him shiver at the raw PRIMAL destructive power of the most destructive bijuu.

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN! THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE! KAKASHI, FINISH ZABUZA!" Cried Harry as he rushed towards his younger brother.

"**YOU KILLED MY TEAM MATE NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Growled Naruto furiously causing the water beneath the bridge to start resembling the sea in the presence of a storm. Naruto rushed forward towards the downed Haku his crimson tail forming into a hand when suddenly Harry dived in front of Naruto subjugating him.

"Calm down." Naruto thrashed but finally fell still, Haku lunged at the new arrival but he was too quick he ducked under the attack and slammed his foot down onto her lower back.

However back in the mist Kakashi stopped as he sensed the chakra _No, it can't be! The seal can't have broken, I need to act quickly if I'm to stop this again. Naruto's putting people's lives at stake! _Suddenly the chakra emission stopped.

"Hey, Zabuza why don't we finish this? I know we are both busy people." Kakashi said pulling out a long scroll, swiping his blood on it and performed a long complicated routine with it swirling around.

"I'd like to see that Kakashi!" Growled Zabuza from the mist.

"**KUCHIYOSE: DOTON: TSUIGA NO JUTSU!"** Kakashi called and he disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke and was surrounded by his ninja dogs.

Suddenly the dogs caught the smell of two Kakashi's blood scents leaving one of the bigger dogs behind the rest charged the secondary scent and soon enough the mist dissipated revealing Zabuza trapped beneath several pissed off and vicious nin-ken.

"Momochi Zabuza, surrender...We can offer you a new chance to turn over a new leaf with us in Konohagakure. I can promise you a fair trial." Kakashi said calmly as the nin-ken slowly backed off but close enough to rip the man's throat out should he break the temporary parley.

"Zabuza-san, I can promise you on my word as the lightning lord that you shall have a fair trial...Hell I can even vouch for your daughter if that sets your mind at ease." Harry said untying Haku and letting her run to Zabuza.

"Haku-chan, don't try anything please." Naruto called at Haku nodded.

"I won't Naruto-kun. I swear I won't." Haku replied blushing faintly, she ran to Zabuza's side and began to patch up his arms, not enough to form hand seals but enough he could push himself to his feet.

Harry detected a crowd of people making their way towards them "Well, well, well it appears the great demon of the mist failed to kill the brats...You seem more like a puppy of the mist. Too bad I wasn't going to pay you after your endeavour. You see bandits, thugs and ronin are so much cheaper than you ninjas. Anyhow for my mens compensation I'll give them your daughter." Said the dwarf like man causing the crowd to jeer.

Zabuza snarled and clambered to his feet and reached for his sword, but Harry stepped in front of him black lightning resembling his rage and anger swirled around his fingertips. Unbeknownst to him Sasuke was watching his sharingan spinning analysing any possible hand seals the lord may use.

"Dog carcass in alley this morning, burst stomach. This city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"...

...and I'll look down, and whisper "no."

They had a choice, all of them. They could have followed in the footsteps of good men like my father, or President Truman. Decent men, who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead the followed the droppings of lechers and Communists and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. Don't tell me they didn't have a choice.

Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody hell, all those liberals and intellectuals and smooth-talkers... and all of a sudden, nobody can think of anything to say.

Say goodnight Gato for your end is now." His hands forming the snake sign the black lightning leapt into the sky and storm clouds gathered, thunder boomed and lightning crackled and flashed across the sky each bolt of lightning black as night.

"What's this guy going to do? Rain us to death? KILL THEM!" Screamed Gato, but this caused a cold smirk to appear on Harry's lips.

"Nope, much worse **KIRIN!" **with that Harry flung his hand down and from the sky descended a massive black dragon made of pure lightning.

Zabuza, Haku, Everyone just stared at the black dragon except for Sasuke who smirked as he had managed to copy the technique descended and with a deafening boom, followed by a bright black light and massive shockwave that hurled the shinobi back had they not funnelled chakra to their feet washed over them.

As the smoke and dust cleared and their senses returned everyone gaped at the void of the recently constructed bridge. Even the wave citizens who had gathered on the bridge ready to defend it were slight sick at the sight.

Fragments...That's all what remained utter fragments. Fragments of men, Fragments of women, Fragments of children, the desperate, the starving, the greedy, angry, the wrathful and the lustful, they were obliterated beyond all recognition after the black dragon attack.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have some nerve to use those eyes upon me..." Harry whispered his utter fury carried the whispers to the young Uchiha who hastily deactivated his sharingan.

"I would never..." He protested but Harry's anger washed over him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! I CAN SMELL YOUR LIES BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN FORMULATE IN YOUR MIND! I KNOW YOU STOLE THAT TECHNIQUE FROM ME! EVEN YOU HATAKE KAKASHI!" At this Kakashi gulped and had the decency to look ashamed.

Harry continued "I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO SEAL AWAY THOSE EYES OF YOURS!" Sasuke paled and then glared at the god.

"Then give me your powers then. That is the only way I will let this subject lie down." He retorted only to contort with pain as Haku sent several ice needles into his neck.

"Getting on my nerves." Was the only comment causing several smirks and a wry grin from Harry. Several days later the Konoha contingent with Kiri passengers and a pissed off Uchiha departed from the land of waves.

Sakura's voice was healed to a low whisper, which was the best Harry could do until he got back to Fujin who would scold him and attempt to hit him over the head with a wok for almost screwing up the job.

Just as they were passing a clearing which gave them a nice overview off some cliffs Harry noticed a blur streaking along the top off the cliff whilst down below on an evident leaver stood a Wile-coyote who jumped on the leaver launching the boulder into the air.

Harry heard the distinctive 'Raspberry' and 'Meep meep' and speed off leaving the boulder to land on the cliff taking the loose stone with it and it cascaded on the coyote who looked up expectantly and Harry pictured the look of utter dismay along with the words "Oh Shi...BAM!" just as the boulders came crashing down upon it.

Harry smirked and hastily rejoined the others. Naruto saw his brothers smile and asked tentatively "What is it?"

"Ototuo, where I came from there was a cartoon show basically a kids comic strip that moved about a coyote and a road runner. The essence was the Coyote would do all of these fantastic plans and yet they would always fail. Just now I witnessed one and that's what brought a smile to my face." Harry explained as simply as he could. Naruto just nodded his brother would show him later on if he could.

The journey with a civilian took three days and a shinobi flat out "hauling ass" as Harry called it did it in just over one day. The only reason they stopped was because Harry slammed into a tree trunk as thick and as clear as Naruto's head and gave the tree a nice hole.

They reached Konoha early next morning just as the gates opened up. All of the shinobi entered the gate with Zabuza's and Haku's hands tied in ninja wire and all of their shinobi equipment confiscated. "Sorry about this, it's not exactly normal to have a shinobi of your reputation walk through the streets." Kakashi said his nose inside his book.

"Kakashi, please let's keep him away from Mait Gai and his team due to rumours that the kunoichi on his team is orgasmic about weapons and all things sharp and stabby and I'd rather not have to admit two new potential shinobi into the insane asylum." Said Harry in a low voice as the five Konoha shinobi along with the assistance of ANBU doing their rounds managed to hustle the Kiri nuke-nin and assistant into the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile behind his desk Sarutobi looked over another report and petition about some menial celebration or another for his fortieth year in the office. _Forty years! Forty years in this bloody office instead of my original duration of thirty years which I started when I had just accepted my students as genin, I was only_ _twenty two. Damn you Minato, I would have taken this job back with relish if you had ONLY told me the SECRET to the PAPERWORK. This paperwork never ends, I swear I'm dealing with the backlog of work my sensei and his brother never got to finish._

He looked up and sighed with relief and then glowered at the globe. "Damn, that Naruto. He only has the best interests of Konoha at heart. Why can't he ever take mine into consideration such as ONE HOUR FREE of PAPERWORK..." Sarutobi looked in the globe again and noticed Zabuza.

"...Maybe this paperwork won't be so bad." He finished as he pressed the seals array on his desk telling his secretary to send the shinobi in the moment they reached his door.

Minutes later the assembled Shinobi were in front of his desk with Zabuza and Haku kneeling in front of them. Just as Sarutobi opened his mouth the door was barged open and in marched Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu the two remaining elders of Konoha or in Harry and the elementals opinions 'Two interfering old bats that can't accept retirement quietly.'

The elders took their seats quietly, quickly and with as much dignity as possible. Again as one of the old bats opened one of their mouths the other elementals flickered into the room.

"Why have you disturbed this meeting?" Demanded Koharu glowering at the newly arrived elementals, Suijin smirked at her.

"Just here to give these two a fair trial and to find out why Raiden feels like a ticking time bomb." He finished looking at Raiden who was flickering massive amounts of lightning between his hands.

"Team seven, reporting in from a wrongly labelled C-rank mission Lord Hokage." Kakashi said reporting in formally, then in a way resembling Umbridge Homura coughed into his hand.

"And..." He began, Kakashi sweat dropped at the elders.

"And Honourable elders." He finished lamely.

"Good, at least you know respect." Homura said sharply, causing Raiden to snarl.

"Not respect old man...Obedience. Respect is the willingness to hear advice and act on it or at least base your plan of action on it when it is given. Plus respect is earnt not given much different to obedience."

"You will respect us, we are the leaders of this village!" Croaked Koharu turning purple at the blatant usurping of their power.

"Blah, I'll respect you when Naruto is treated like a normal human being not some piece of shit to be looked down on...Oh and don't think about making me teach that ungrateful little thief called an Uchiha MY techniques." Harry growled unleashing his KI on the council.

"I need that power!" Whined the Uchiha from behind Kakashi who fixed the boy with a fierce glare.

"Oh and I want the Uchiha and Hatake to be fined or executed for stealing one of my techniques." Sarutobi nodded and issued the fine of three thousand ryo for the theft.

"Lord Hyuuga stand up." Instructed Harry slipping into his Raiden persona, gulping Hiashi stood up and faced the elementals.

"Raiden, this man has proven to have changed in manners and personality since we sealed his eyes away over five months ago and I with the petition of your brethren we agree we should unseal them." Stated Dojin from his place on the wall behind the third Hokage.

Raiden nodded and Fujin glided forward upto Hiashi and placed her hands over his connecting them and placing her pinkie to forth fingers near his temples **"Fuuinjutsu: Byakugan removal kai!" **Sasuke hit the floor unconscious his eyes blocked and all knowledge of Kirin removed.

"Now what are we to do with Momochi Zabuza and Haku of the Yuki clan?" Asked Sarutobi questioningly towards the civilian council who blustered and flushed.

"Execute Momochi Zabuza and shove the Yuki girl into CRA providing she has a Kekkei Genkai or enlist her in the shinobi forces anyhow since she has training." Said one of the merchant civilians causing snorts of derision to come from the shinobi council.

"How about we take them both on as shinobi. Momochi Zabuza as either tokubetsu jonin or elite jonin with a six month trial period, full ANBU surveilence and weekly meetings with the T&I department. Same with the girl except genin or chunin." Said Nara Shikaku the laziest man on the council and it happened to be the second most powerful beside the ANBU commander he was the official commander of all the shinobi of the village.

Sarutobi took his que from the lazy Nara and turned to the Kiri nin and shinobi trained citizen. "Will you accept a post in our ranks." Both of them nodded and in a blink of an eye two headbands shot at them.

"Report to the T&I centre immediately and ANBU gather the jonin cell commanders." The hokage ordered and everyone scrambled to obey.

"Elementalists, you have some assignments I need you to deal with. Council you're dismissed." At that everyone left either on foot through the doors, through the windows, in shunshins or if you were the elementals dissolving into their respective elements, leaving the hokage to scowl at the mountain of paperwork.

"Now to deal with you my arch nemisis!"


	9. Chunin exams are go! Part 1: The Forest

**Wrath of the lightning god**

**Writer: Wingedseerwolf  
Beta: Darksider82 and his many minions**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer: **

**Winged seer wolf only owns this idea and nothing else.**

**Dedication:  
This is dedicated to DZ2 and to The Potters of the Future, for their useful ideas and great works that have inspired me and many others on FFN.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N**

**As of now, all anonymous reviews are being filtered due to two anonymous reviews that were disheartening to me and my beta concerning this story. So please log in to FFN or create an account to review this story.**

**All flames are now mailed to my beta to be eaten.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time on lightning god_

_Sarutobi took his que from the lazy Nara and turned to the Kiri nin and shinobi trained citizen. "Will you accept a post in our ranks." Both of them nodded and in a blink of an eye two headbands shot at them._

"_Report to the T&I centre immediately and ANBU gather the jonin cell commanders." The hokage ordered and everyone scrambled to obey._

"_Elementalists, you have some assignments I need you to deal with. Council you're dismissed." At that everyone left either on foot through the doors, through the windows, in shunshins or if you were the elementals dissolving into their respective elements, leaving the hokage to scowl at the mountain of paperwork._

"_Now to deal with you my arch nemisis!"_

**Chapter IX**

**Chunin exams are go! Part 1: The Forest **

Three long months later the Chunin exams came to Konoha. Well all was good in the hectic life of Namikaze Naruto and his family. Missions had been picked up by the dozen, so it was quite common for one of the residents of the newly named 'madness' house for someone to enter the flat to receive a concussion and a kick to the balls as one was running out the house.

The main dependable constant in this current state of sheer pandemonium was one Uzuki Yugao. She had become a sister and anchor for the young Namikaze and the pair bonded really close. Once Naruto accepted that his brother was also damaged by his life and what Yugao did for him the three had become almost like a family.

"Hey nee-chan." Naruto called out as he walked on his shoulders slumped noticing Luna in the kitchen. Luna looked up and saw Naruto's down cast expression and within minutes he was at the table, bowl of ramen in front of him and Luna leaning against the kitchen surface.

"What happened this time ototuo? Did the hespirates get into your teams hair again? They are known for causing rapidly altering mood swings and neglection." Naruto snorted and nodded frantically.

"I was restricted to just using my hands and feet against both Sakura and Sasuke whilst they were allowed to use everything at their disposal. I beat Sakura easily and managed to give Sasuke a concussion but Kakashi claimed them the victor because I allegedly used the **Kawamari** to get out of a punch to the testacles from Sakura." Scowled Naruto.

"Did you?" Asked Luna curiously causing Naruto to scowl.

"No, I just used chakra as nii-san taught me to double jump effectively and that's all I did." Replied Naruto standing up, well Luna was aware but Naruto wasn't Kakashi sat on a rooftop across from the 'madhouse'. _Damn Naruto, I had to do this. The civilians are clamping down on me. Sasuke now knows more of my destructive jutsu's on their orders as does Sakura. I'll leave Naruto a few of my water jutsu's through the door along with a note. Hopefully none of the elementals will kill me._

This was three months ago and during those three months Naruto had learnt more water jutsu, thunder jutsu and wind jutsu under the supervision of his elder brothers and sisters. Now he was stuck in the middle of training ground 44 the 'Forest of Death' with a pink banshee and the teme.

"This is the middle of the first day, why don't we just head to the middle of the training ground so we can lay traps and catch any late comers."

"Baka don't be stupid and take command of this team. We will do as Sasuke-kun instructs." Shouted Sakura getting into Naruto's face, Kurama growled menacingly and his head formed around Naruto's.

"**Girl, be careful you're beginning to look awfully tasty." **He growled causing Sakura to nod and mutter furiously under her breath about freaks, non human shadows and how Naruto should be executed for threatening her.

_Can I please kill her in the exams and claim not yielding? _Naruto asked mentally, causing Kurama to snigger at his misfortune.

"**Yeah you could. Though her mommy wouldn't be happy but then again it would serve her right. SHIT LOOKOUT!" **Cried Kurama but it was too late.

"**...TOPPA!" **Naruto heard and suddenly a gigantic blast of wind slammed into the three genin and despite the chakra they surged into their feet to glue themselves to the branch it was futile as the branch creaked, groaned and broke scattering the three genin.

Naruto had the worse end of the deal as normal but this time it paid off. He was soaring through the forest and slammed into a tree, went forward until he was horizontal from the floor and he began to plummet to his doom.

As Naruto began freaking out Kurama wrapped himself around Naruto and changed the boys eyes black with a red triangle with a circle connecting the three tips. **"KAMUI!" **Kurama shouted in time. Kamui enabled Kurama to turn Naruto intangible and phase him out of the material realm into a pocket dimension.

Techniques such as this helps all the time and never more than now. Naruto plummeted one hundred feet to the forest floor and as he hit the floor he fell through the floor and materialised and crashed onto solid concrete.

Naruto winced as he felt his ribs and forearm break when he landed on to concrete floor. "Concrete? What the fuck? I'm pretty sure forests aren't made out of concrete."

Kurama chuckled and cut in **"Seems like you're in an ancient shrine of summoning or a summoner's shrine. Best look around see if you can find the contract." **Naruto nodded and headed for what his instinct told him was the centre of the shrine.

Upon a stone plinth basked in an eerie light stood the shrine of the temple. As if being pushed by an unseen force Naruto stepped into the light and instinctively shielded his eyes and looked at the contract on the altar.

It had the kanji for 'Lion' emblazoned on it and he and Kurama whistled.

"**The Lion contract, wow it's been aeons since this contract was last used...Gaki basically this is one of the five supposedly 'lost' summoning contracts. Signing it and being accepted by the tiger pride will bring a lot more power to Konoha as well as giving you immense respect of your power. Though be warned the tiger summons are prickly about their feelings."**

Kurama faded away and Naruto picked up the contract and left the shrine leaving it as undisturbed as he could. Due to a sheer stroke of luck the passage Naruto followed spat him out of a tree just behind Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was being Sakura which in a word was useless. Though Naruto thought and Kurama whole heartedly agreed that more words would have to be used to describe just how ineffective the pink haired banshee actually was.

"Kill the girl." One eye mumbled and Kakashi-wannabe jumped forward. **"NINPO: ZANKUHA!" **A compressed whooshing sound was heard and the palms of wannabes hands exploded.

"**Kaminariton: Sonikku buumu no jutsu!" **Replied Naruto exhaling a similar attack from his mouth and the two techniques collided in an explosion of sound, shockwaves, earth, branches and people. Generally when two equally charged attacks connect they are filtered out but for one small factor. Uzumaki chakra, this chakra is a lot denser and more potent than any other branch of chakra. Because of this the Sound ninja's came off worse than the assembled Konoha ninja who scurried out of the wood work.

The assembled scurries were a Hyuuga, a nidaime Gai, a Panda and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Where were you Naruto-baka!" Screamed Sakura rounding on him the moment she got her breath back.

Naruto grunted in response "Let's see, almost broke my back, spine and ribs in an underground shrine where I found an awesome scroll because of a bra-buster technique. Followed a passage out and ended up here and saving your bacon like normal."

Sakura snarled at the disrespect but didn't push the subject. Naruto rifled through the pockets of the out for the count Oto-nins and discovered their scroll was the one they needed. Naruto suddenly whirled around to find Sasuke getting to his feet swirling a malignant purple chakra around him and Naruto noticed that the boy's body was covered in ritualistic like markings.

"Give me the scroll dobe. Both of them and fight me." Sasuke growled and Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Pack it in teme, I don't need this from you both. I won't give you the scroll on my back but here is the other one and let's get to the tower so I can get away from you two before Kurama gets hungry and eats you."

Sakura swelled like a balloon "YOU WILL DO AS SASUKE-KUN ORDERED!" She screamed at Naruto, causing both boys to flinch at the volume.

SMACK! Sakura staggered backwards clasping her face in shock as Naruto unleashed his KI on her.

"I...HAVE...HAD...IT...WITH...THE...BOTH...OF...YO U!" He snarled leaking both his and Kurama's chakra forcing Sasuke to force the curse mark backwards.

"Let's get to the tower." Sasuke ordered and the three of them took to the trees. Naruto quickly leaving the others behind him and reached the tower before the pair of them who arrived out of breath almost an hour later. Without wasting time Naruto grabbed the scroll and using a complex internal technique that the twins taught him he deduced the scrolls made up a summoning contract.

Naruto gave one to Sasuke and together they opened the scrolls and hurled them away from them as Kakashi, Iruka and Harry appeared in front of them. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Shouted Sakura.

"ANIKI!" Yelled Naruto throwing his arms around his elder brother.

Sasuke grunted at Kakashi and the three jonin **shunshinned **the team to the tower. Harry landed with Naruto and saw the scroll and he smirked at them.

"Good work, Naruto." Harry said.

"Thanks, aniki. But there's a problem." Naruto said.

"What is it ototuo?" Harry asked concerned.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru, and he bit Sasuke." Naruto replied as Harry's facial features narrowed in anger.

"Work on your jutsu, sleep, read or even annoy the banshee. Do whatever but for now let me look after the contract and play repair the Uchiha's seal." Growled Harry as he holstered the contract, grabbed Kakashi and Sasuke then vanished in a Raiton **shunshin.**

Soon enough Naruto found himself confronted by an enraged pink banshee and wincing emo. "What now you two?"

"What was the scroll dobe?" Grunted Sasuke who rubbed his shoulder where he had been unsympathetically grabbed by the lightning lord and Kakashi. Then his gift he had been given was then sealed away by that same lord and sensei. _How can I get more power to kill Itachi? _Sasuke growled mentally.

"GIVE IT TO SASUKE-KUN! HE NEEDS IT MORE THAN YOU! INFACT KIBA-BAKA COULD DO WITH IT!" Screamed Sakura hoarsely causing Naruto to wince in pain and he recoiled from his team mates.

"It was a summoning contract and no I won't. It's about time I start getting back at the pair of you. Just avoid me for the rest of the three days we have here." Growled Naruto as he shoved Sasuke out the way and Kurama hit Sakura with one of his tails.

"Let's hope we meet in the finals." He countered as he stormed off. He wasn't looking where he was going when he ploughed into someone a dark haired, brown eyed someone.

"Haku-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't in the exams." Asked Naruto curiously and at a pace only a Namikaze, Elementalist, Kage and Haku could understand and decipher.

"Well, I got lucky and my sensei needed a genin quick time so I volunteered which was seconded by someone named Yuhi Kurenai and a guy with an interesting dress sense and screamed about 'flames of youth.'" At that Naruto fell about laughing hysterically.

"That was Gai-sensei. He may dress eccentrically but it comes with being a veteran and respected shinobi. He is possibly the best taijutsu master in Konoha and maybe the five countries." Haku's eyes widened at the revelation. "What were you going to say about your team?" He asked causing Haku to nod.

"Anyway my team is an assault reserve squad. I fulfil the role of medic and long range support...Best thing is they don't flirt with me because of my Hyoton in fact they relish the fact they have a bloodline support medic who knows how to use herbs...Our sensei chews a senbon and believes in the ability of 'Living off the land.'" Naruto grinned again.

"Genma, don't know much about him only that he was part of tou-sans bodyguard and has some knowledge of Fuuinjutsu which allows him and two others perform the**Hiraishin.**"

Haku felt something in her stomach but didn't know what it was. She felt more at ease with Naruto and just talking to him gave her a case of butterflies. "_Oh Kami, I'm falling for Namikaze Naruto."_

Meanwhile Naruto felt the same thing but Kurama wasn't being helpful. **"I'm telling you kit. Take her and take her now before some other kid gets her. If you don't I am going to torment you during your nights."**

"_Don't you torment me already? I'm not old enough ero-Kitsune but I do get what you mean."_

"**Prove it kit. If she says yes you'll have bragging rights. I bet you want those succulent, tender moments known as bragging rights to lord over those braggarts who call themselves your peers." **Egged Kurama on, for being over a millennia old the fox knew many things and as such knew what his and by rights his hosts priorities were.

"_You're right, as usual. I'll ask her out."_

"**NOT RAMEN!"**

"_Got ya."_

"Say Haku-chan, after the second task has been finished or the chunin exams in general would you go out with me?" Asked Naruto with a hint of nerves showing in a slightly higher pitch voice.

Haku giggled and internally agreed but wanted to wind him up slightly "If you can say it normally and not as nervously then yes." Naruto's jaw dropped and his stomach dropped.

Taking deep breaths as Harry recommended he concentrated and this time the words flowed off easier.

Haku giggled "Of course, I will. I just decided to tease you." Naruto flushed and Haku giggled.

"Well I'm going to go and practise my jutsu so I don't wind up killing my so called team mates." Naruto explained, Haku quickly hugged him before they went different ways.

The wait for the end of the second stage came quicker for some than it did for others. Naruto found it had gone by ridiculously quickly but Sakura found that it lagged by because she couldn't find her blonde team mate to punch for no apparent reason.

Sasuke spent the time brooding. "_How had Naruto got so powerful so quickly? Every time I think I've made ground on him he always seems to be twelve paces in front of me! THAT SHOULD BE ME!"_

Soon enough the end of the week came and the surviving genin teams assembled in the arena where they stood in a perfect square observed by their jonin sensei's and the hokage.

The hokage gave a speech about how the chunin exams were to show off the strength of the participating villages and how they were used instead of full blown wars. Then Hayate Gekko was introduced and the preliminary and third round proctor causing Naruto to wince and Haku look at him.

"What's wrong with him Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly as they made their way up to the stands where Harry, Kakashi, Genma and several other Konoha jonin were waiting.

"He's efficient with that sword of his...Very efficient. If he wields it and comes at you without aiming to kill you need surgery. Plus he is Neko-nee chans former koibito and thus a tiny bit bias towards my aniki." Explained Naruto causing her to nod.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi please remain in the arena." Announced Hayate and high above them in the stands several things happened.

Naruto gripped Haku's hand.

Kakashi and Harry narrowed their eyes on the Uchiha ready to intervene should the curse break free.

Shikamaru slumped against the wall with Choji copying him.

Hinata gulped at the prospect of possibly dying whilst Kiba and Shino comforted her about Kurenai intervening.

Ino and Sakura screeched or cheered as loudly as possible for 'Sasuke-kuns' victory whilst Tenten gave them a look of loathing.

Suddenly with an unspoken command the two genin launched themselves at each other.

"It has began the third round has." Murmured Harry with grunts in response.

**Ch X: Chunin Exams Are Go Part 2: Prelims **

**The Prelims start off with a bang as Sasuke vs Yoroi!**


End file.
